


What Hope Gave Back

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkillo finds a young Astonian in a dark corner of his sector. An Astonian who claims to be the long-dead daughter of Saint Walker. </p><p>***COMPLETE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenFrost/gifts).



Title: What Hope Gave Back  
Author: Tuxedo Elf  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Violence, slavery, injury.  
Summary: Arkillo finds something strange in a dark corner of his sector and decides to deliver it to Saint Walker. 

 

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

Darvix V was not a place where good people went. Not unless they were very lost and very unlucky. It was a backwater, the local non-sentient life no more than bugs and snarling beasts, most of the planet given over to bars and drugs dens and activities illegal in much of the galaxy – and beyond. Pirates, slavers, dealers and mercenaries all flocked here, for drink, entertainment and whatever else they desired. The stench of the place hit any being with functional nasal cavities the moment they arrived. Unwashed bodies, waste and the constant smoking of substances all mingled to create a foul odour that would send any civilised alien running back to their ship.

It was a common relaxation spot for Arkillo of the Sinestro Corps. Located at the edge of his own sector, he was familiar with many of the races and willing to acquaint himself with those he was not. Some of them could be a good fight and he greatly enjoyed a good brawl.

However, fighting was not much on his mind today, though he would take the opportunity if it arose. Drink was foremost on his thoughts and food, real food, not whatever slop Sinestro's pathetic excuse for a cook churned out. He'd have killed the talentless worm if Sinestro hadn't forbidden it. Apparently, he'd finally found a cook he trusted and that was a rare occurrence indeed. Certainly enough to keep the wretch's blood within his body.

He snarled as he went to the packed entrance, shoving his way through the crowd in order to get inside. His size and bulk were enough to make most people move, but he was not adverse to using his ring – or his teeth - if they didn't. 

Forcing his way into the nearest bar he called for a drink, the bug-eyed alien behind the counter scurrying to obey quickly. More than one server had died here for not being quick enough and he had no wish to be next.

The drink arrived and he downed it quickly, letting the foaming liquid bubble on his throat before demanding another. This one he drank slower, rising from the tall bar seat to move around. It wasn't uncommon to meet someone he knew here – he made it his business to have contacts in as many places as possible. 

Various races filled the large room and, at the far end, a side door led into an interlocking complex, full of other bars, gaming dens and trading posts. The top rooms of the structure were given over to rooms, ranging from the basic to the most luxurious. Below the settlement were dark and dank cells, where those who failed to pay their debts were deposited – if they were unlucky enough to live that long. The whole place carried an undertone of fear and despair which he drank in as though it was another ale. That was why he came here, why to him, it was an ideal spot for shore leave. 

His drink finished, he moved out into the corridor. The metal hallway was packed with aliens, even a few he didn't recognise. That annoyed him and he made a note to find out. Knowledge was power, after all. 

All of a sudden, a small creature ran past him, grabbing at the knife on his belt and actually succeeding in taking it. Foolish he thought, the ring glowing on his finger as the four legged thing ran off. He snarled, giving chase until he had a clear shot, then using the ring to create an oversized construct of that same knife, plunging it into the alien's spiny back. 

The creature squealed as its body was pierced, thick, dark blood flowing from the wound. Arkillo let the construct fade and the blood flowed more freely as the light faded from the alien's eyes. "You do not steal from Arkillo of the Sinesteo Corps!" He said, taking his knife back and watching the creature go limp before casting the body aside.

No one nearby even gave the incident a glance – murder was common here and getting involved would only create more victims. 

Once he had reattached the knife to his belt he glanced around, unsure as to where he had ended up. Ah, the trading halls. Here goods, mostly illegal were bought and sold. Everything from drugs to slaves could be found here. He smiled. Might as well take a look around. 

Traders called to him as he walked through, offering the most exotic wares. His uniform to them was not only a symbol of fear, but of wealth and they tried their hardest to get a little of it. He ignored them for the most part, unless something caught his eye, but in truth he had little use for material possessions. Even the best weapons paled when you had a yellow lantern ring at your disposal.

He wandered idly, in no hurry as people moved around him. A few pleasure slaves tried their luck, but he pushed them off with barely a glance. Maybe later, if the mood took him. 

It was the familiar sound of a fist hitting bone that caught his attention. Turning, he looked around in anticipation of a fight. Instead, he saw a young slave girl getting to her feet, a trickle of purple blood oozing from her already bruised mouth as a Gordanian slaver loomed over her, ready to strike another blow.

That in itself was nothing unusual, he'd seen such scenes many times before. What did surprise him was the girl herself. Tall in comparison to his people, she was slender, eyes dark and her face defined by deep lines that intersected her features. Her skull led into a head tail that ended just before her shoulders. An Astonian, one of Saint Walker's people. 

Never before had he heard of slaves being taken from there. From what little Walker had told him, they were not an advanced society and did not have space travel. Gordanians rarely bothered with such planets as they believed the people were often too weak to adapt. (Though he thought that an idiotic sentiment, having witnessed many so-called weak races cause no end of trouble.) Until now, he thought Walker the only one of his people to leave his world. 

Curious, he walked over to get a better look. 

The slaver turned as he approached. "Like what you see?" He grinned, his green skinned face wrinkling with the action. "Rare one, this. Look how pretty it is. You give it a bit, let it grow. Be a fine pleasure slave. Give you a good price." 

He made no reply, but looked at the girl, grasping her face. She looked back at him, eyes full of fear but defiant nonetheless. He gave a bark of laughter. He liked this one. 

"Still unbroken," the slaver said. "Too much spirit in the scrawny thing. But it will go. Few more beatings should do it." 

Arkillo considered. Compassion was not his way and this was just another slave but - she was one of Walker's. The Blue Lantern was sure to hate slavery in all its forms, but Arkillo suspected he would be even more horrified to see one of his own subjected to it. And despite himself, he liked the Blue Lantern. Walker had given him back his tongue, had offered friendship even when it was not returned. He could respect such conviction, even if he did not understand it. 

"How much?" 

The slaver grinned. "To you, just three hundred." 

Arkillo snorted. "Three hundred for a half-grown, unbroken slave? You are insane." 

"Ah, but this one is rare, from a species yet unnamed! A special and exotic creature."

Arkillo rolled his eyes at the sales pitch. “It's an Astonian. Not an endangered species.” He snorted. “Not any more. Your price is too high.”

The girl looked shocked at having her people recognised and something like sadness flickered over her features as Arkillo mentioned her people no longer being endangered. She was smart though, and said nothing. Words led to beatings. 

"Well, I've never heard of them. Still for you... Two hundred and fifty. That is a fair price, no?" 

"No." Arkillo was growing impatient. "Last warning, Gordanian scum." 

"Fine, fine," the slaver growled, clearly frustrated. The universe was growing more civilised and slaves were not as profitable as they used to be. "Two hundred and that's my final offer!" 

Arkillo let out a low growl, looking for a moment like he might be reaching for money, but then lashed out with a beam of yellow light. 

The Gordanian made a sound of surprise as the beam hit him and looked down at the gaping hole in his chest before falling to the ground, dead before he could make so much as a sound of protest. Arkillo snorted. Doing a Walker a favour was one thing, paying for it was quite another. 

He turned to the girl, who was staring in wide-eyed terror at the dead slaver. Grabbing the chain, he tugged at it. "Move, girl." 

She did, not knowing what else to do in that situation. 

He growled again and took her out of the hall, already wondering what he'd got himself into. It was unlike him to be... Sentimental. He'd dump her on Astonia and be on his way, the sooner the better. He had a reputation to maintain and this wasn't going to do it any good. He certainly didn't want it getting back to Sinestro.

He needed to eat first though - and so did she, by the looks of her. So he dragged her into a tavern, ordered food and drink and shoved the bowl of thick soup at her. "Eat."

She looked surprised but complied willingly, clearly ravenous. Slaves didn't get fed much and to him she seemed skinny already. Though Walker always looked underfed too, damn wormy races. He grumbled as he ate, debating on the best way of getting there. Certainly he wasn't going to carry her all that way and constructing a ship for that distance would be exhausting. Damn it, but he was going to need a vessel. 

He was sure he'd lost his mind. 

As soon as they'd finished he took her along to the spaceport and cast his eyes over the assembled vessels. Frigates, cruisers... Nothing quite right. At last he found a small shuttle, older than he'd have liked, but armed and not too big. There was a single pilot inside, but that didn't deter him as he barged in. "You. Out. I am commandeering this vessel in the name of the Sinestro Corps." 

The pilot seemed about to protest, until he took in Arkillo's size and uniform, the ring already glowing in readiness. With a squeak of dismay, he (if it was a he, Arkillo wasn't sure) scuttled out, leaving the Lantern to the craft. 

The girl followed when he tugged on the chain, clearly wondering if her fate had just got better or worse. He ignored her for now as he looked over the controls which, thankfully, seemed simple enough. It was a moments work fire up the engines and turn the craft out into the stars. 

Once they were a couple of hundred miles from the planet, he finally turned to where the girl was huddled on the floor. She flinched as he went over but he took no notice as he removed the chain. 

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, she did and he saw the defiance under the fear, the refusal to be broken. Good.

"You are afraid." 

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

"Good. Fear is power. Fear keeps you alive. Remember that." 

She looked unconvinced but he was used to that. Many people doubted it until they were touched by its power. 

"Hope is stronger."

He stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been expecting her to say anything at all, much less something so eerily familiar. Were all Walker's people inclined that way?

"You think so?" He asked suspiciously. 

She nodded, seeming to find confidence all of a sudden. "Hope gets you through the darkest days. Keeps you fighting for a better tomorrow. It...stops you from giving up... Giving in." 

"That's why the slavers didn't break you I suppose." He snorted, unconvinced. 

"Yes." Her voice went hard, something he hadn't expected. "You... You won't break me either." 

Arkillo narrowed his eyes. "You'd be wise not to challenge me, girl, though I like your fire. What's your name, Astonian?"

She froze. It had been so long since anyone asked her that. Since anyone cared. The last time she'd even heard her name was a dark memory, filled with death. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "Peesh, sir. Peesh Walker."

 

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

"What did you say?" Arkillo stared at the girl. He didn't know much about Walker's personal life, but he did know the Blue Lantern's family was long dead. Still... Maybe it was a common name on that planet. Best not to jump to conclusions.

"My... My name is Peesh Walker, sir." She blinked, fighting down fear that her name had somehow angered him. 

"You got family, girl?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

She shook her head. "No sir. My family died some years ago." 

“Did they now?” He circled her, like a predator with his prey, watching her try to shrink away. "How did they die?" he asked, stopping abruptly. He was not one to be subtle at the best of times and wanted to clear up what had to be a misunderstanding. 

Her eyes opened wide, clearly she had not expected the question. What did it matter, after all? But Arkillo stepped closer and as she backed herself up against the wall, she also sank to the ground in defeat, wrapping her arms around her knees and closing her eyes.

"My family we... Father called it a pilgrimage. Our sun was dying and there was a prophecy that a saviour could be found on the top of our tallest mountain.” She could see it so clearly in her mind, her father, calm and determined, unwilling to let the planet just die. “Mother was less sure, but she trusted him and we tried to get there. But it was dangerous. My grandfather fell to his death when a bridge broke.” She paused, wiping away tears that fell from still closed eyes. 

“We stopped by a stream. We were so hot and tired and we jumped in. It was so good to feel the water again.” She stumbled over the words, no longer feeling that way about water. “I heard my father shout as it began to flood. My mother grabbed me.” She shuddered, feeling cold as she remembered the water closing around her, the force of the current dragging her under. She knew she should have died that day and sometimes, she wished she had. “I was swept away with her. I think... I think she pushed me up. I don't really remember. I just... I know I passed out. When I woke she was next to me but... but she...” Her eyes opened wide and she jumped up fled to the small bathroom, losing the meal she'd only recently had. The image of her mother, her body discoloured and bloated, her eyes open and glassy, it was something she deeply wished to forget, but could not. 

Arkillo made a noise of disgust but waited until she returned, eyes downcast, dragging her feet tiredly until she could sit on the floor again. At length, she managed to finish the tale.

"I don't really know what happened after. Days later it began to rain and the sun went blue and stayed blue but it stopped killing us. I wandered for... I don't know. A long time. Down the mountain, the other side. I met people. They said my father was taken to the next life in a blue light. No one saw my brother.” She kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke, fighting to keep her voice steady. “I guess he found the saviour, but he and my brother, they must both have died." The tears wouldn't stay in then and she buried her face in her arms. She hated to cry in front of others, but It still hurt to talk about it and probably always would. 

Arkillo had remained impassive throughout her story, but now he felt a rising sense of frustration. There was no reason to think she was lying – indeed it was impossible that anyone else would know those things in such detail. “Damn it all to Parallax,” he snarled. The Blue Lantern was going to owe him one - and more - for this. 

She didn't understand why he said that, though she didn't really care. “Can I go now?” she asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

“In a moment,” Arkillo replied. "How did the slavers get you?" 

Her shoulders slumped as she realised the ordeal was not yet over, that he was insisting she relive more of her past. "No one would help me. They said they didn't have enough to look after themselves. So I was on my own and I... I didn't know where I was. I wandered. That part of the planet - hardly anyone lives there. I don't know how long I was alone for.” She'd stopped counting after the first few weeks because it didn't matter.

“One day a ship landed. I was... lucky, I suppose. They had thought they wouldn't be seen, but I was there. They were studying our people, our culture. I'd never seen an alien before. They were good people and I... asked them to take me with them. I had nothing left and I wanted to see the stars.” They had been the first people to show her care since she'd lost her family. It hadn't bothered her that they looked strange and had some strange customs. She was happy to be with them, happy to learn. 

“It took me a long time to convince them. But I begged and pleaded and they did. I... I don't regret that. I grew with them. I was... I was happy.” She let out a broken laugh. “The food was terrible. But there was plenty of it. I thought... I thought I'd stay with them forever.” In the end, it had been a mere three Astonian years.

“We were flying through a desolate area of space. They wanted to study some rare asteroid. The slavers came out of nowhere and our ship had only basic defences. We never stood a chance. They tried to protect me. The slavers didn't care. They killed them. There was... there was so much blood. I thought they might spare them for.... sale, but they said I was the only one with... value." Her small body shook with sobs. "Everyone died. Everyone always dies except me. Maybe I should want to but... I don't. Not most days anyway. My father - he said nothing is more precious than life. So I'm going to live.” Her small hands clenched into fists as she held onto that with determination. “I AM.”

Arkillo had to admire her tenacity, she'd certainly overcome a great deal. Although, now he knew who her father was, it was unsurprising. Still, it presented a slight problem. There was little point going to Astonia now and he had no idea where Saint Walker was. 

"Indeed." He needed to think. "Get up, now." 

She did and he led her to a small cabin. "I am Arkillo of the Sinestro corps. Do as I say and no harm will come to you." He pointed to the bed. "Sleep... Peesh. It's a long way." Especially as he still didn't know where they were going.

"Where are you taking me?" She dared to ask as she stepped into the cabin, the bed simple but undeniably welcoming. 

"Where you're needed." 

Xxxxxx

Of all the ways to spend his shore leave, this was not one he would have chosen. But he was nothing if not loyal and Walker had earned it.

"Ring. Locate Blue Lantern Saint Walker." He waited impatiently as the ring glowed.

"Error. Blue Lantern not located." The ring replied and Arkillo's glare could have killed. While yellow rings could not usually contact those of other colours there was previous interaction between his ring and Saint Walker's. It should have worked.

"Explain! You've done it before!" He clenched his fists. "Locate!" 

"Unknown. Probability - out of range."

Arkillo snarled curses under his breath. Unknown meant he *was* out of range or - well, the alternative he didn't care to think about. If something had happened to Walker just as his daughter turned out to be alive, it would be the worst kind of luck. He supposed all he could do was to try and locate him before he said anything to Peesh. 

Still, the problem remained of how to find Walker. Maybe finding one of his Green Lantern friends would be enough. "Ring. Locate Green Lantern Mogo." Might as well go right to the source. 

The ring glowed for a moment. "Located." 

"Good." Arkillo loaded the coordinates into the ship and set it to auto pilot. If one good thing came out of this he'd get a good throw down with a few Green Lanterns. Probably have to refrain from killing them though, if he was to successfully complete his task. 

Oh well. He'd take what he could get. 

Xxxxx

In the cabin, Peesh tried to sleep, but, despite her exhaustion, it did not come easily. The last few years had been hard, but she'd kept going, never stopped believing what she's been taught, that somehow, all would be well. But she was worn out from the constant trials and she had no idea what Arkillo wanted with her. His attitude did not match his actions and the contradiction confused her. It didn't seem worse than the Gordanians, but she'd seen too much to be sure just yet. 

His interest in her name and her past was odd too. Why did he care? Why had her name caused such a reaction? She was embarrassed by her tears, but she missed her family. They had been close, even if she hadn't always got along with her brother. She could never forget having to bury her mother, digging her deep into the dirt with her fingers to stop scavengers getting to the body. In her nightmares she still saw her mother's lifeless eyes, felt the cooling skin and the dirt under her fingernails. 

Every day was a struggle, especially since she'd been taken by the slavers. But her father's beliefs were deeply instilled and held close to her heart, so she carried on. Wherever Arkillo was taking her, she'd find a way to make the best of it.

She blinked, leaning back on the bed as exhaustion finally began to catch up with her. Maybe she should sleep. There was nothing she could do right now and there was no telling when she'd see a bed again. She was not sure when she'd last seen one, if she was honest. 

If she was lucky, maybe tonight she wouldn't have nightmares. At least when she woke she'd be able to see the stars. That had always soothed her and she had missed it when she was locked in a dark cell. She still feared Arkillo, but so far he'd shown no inclination to hurt her and she had few options but to trust him. 

Pulling the blanket over her, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Xxxxx. 

Mogo, much to Arkillo's disgust, was several sectors away, necessitating a journey of several days in a ship like this. Still, it would give her time to heal and lessen his chances of being blamed for her injuries when they arrived. He only hoped Mogo didn't move again in the time it would take them to get there. 

Mogo's distance did nothing to alleviate his concerns over Saint Walker. If his ring could locate Mogo several sectors away, it didn't bode well. But worrying was useless and Arkillo was not one for idle worries, so he put the time to good use.

When it had been quiet for a while he went to check on her. She was asleep, though seemed troubled, murmuring in her slumber. 

He was troubled too. How had it come to this? Her confusion was understandable, she had been told they had seen her father 'die'. She could not have known it was the effect of his blue ring. But how had Walker not known? He knew enough about the Blue Lantern to know that he would do anything for those he cared about. If he'd even suspected she was alive he'd never have stopped looking. Perhaps answers would be forthcoming when he eventually caught up with his... Friend. 

xxxxxx

Despite her uneasy slumber she slept for hours, emerging only when her body had started to recover from its deep weariness. Stepping out cautiously, she approached Arkillo. 

"You're up, good. We're stopping soon. Supplies." He told her, not taking his eye off the controls. The rations on the ship had barely covered one meal and he did not intend to starve. 

She nodded, wondering what sort of place they'd end up in. Hopefully not anywhere like Darvix V. That was an experience she never wanted to repeat. 

So it was a relief when the planet they landed on, while a mix of various races and species, seemed like more of a regular place, with a bustling market, than the dark, uninviting Darvix V. Still, she was unprepared when Arkillo gripped her wrist like a vice. "I'll not have you running off, girl. You stay here."

"I won't!" She insisted. "Please... I promise. I won't run off. Just... Don't leave me here. Please." Alone was the last thing she wanted to be, especially here. In yet another place she didn't know. 

Her fear was palpable and he took a moment to savour it. "You'd best not or you'll regret it'" he growled, relenting. "Come on then." Still holding her wrist, he pulled her into the market.

Unlike Darvix, this market was in the open air and, while there likely were sales of things that had no business being sold, most of it was standard fare - from fruits and vegetables to dried meats, brightly coloured fabrics and fine jewellery. Despite the grip he held her in she looked around in delight, savouring the sights, the sounds and the smells. It had been too long since she had such a simple pleasure as this. 

She didn't protest as Arkillo purchased - actually purchased, with money and not violence - food and drink for their journey. At one stall, as he bought bread, she spotted a cake laden with fruit on the top and, seeing her look longingly, added it to the pile without a word. Truly, he was an odd creature. He also purchased her a fresh set of clothes because, he claimed, her smell was revolting to him. She had no idea if it was true, but she was grateful whatever the reason.  

They stopped for a meal at a small tavern and here he finally let go of her wrist, allowing her to eat after letting her choose what she wished. With everything he did, Arkillo confused her more and more. Despite herself though, she was starting to quite like him. However much she might fear him, she was convinced that he was not all bad. Not that she had any intention of saying so. After all, she still valued her life. 

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Arkillo had to admit, he found the next few days interesting. Much to his amazement, Peesh started to open up to him despite his attempts to keep her at a distance. She didn't say much about her time with the slavers, but she became almost chatty when speaking of her family, or the group of scientists who had taken her from Astonia. Though he could see that the topics pained her, they had brought her so much happiness that she couldn't hide that away. 

As such, Arkillo learned more about Saint Walker in those few days than he had after spending weeks with the Lantern. Walker was too humble to talk much about himself and, while idle chatter was hardly his thing, he found he liked the insight into his friend. However after several days he was starting to crave silence and found relief when she slept. 

She was still sleeping more that he believed was average for her species. But each day he noticed a little more life in her. He'd considered telling her where they were going but he was too cautious - reluctant to tell her until he knew Walker himself was safe and well. 

So it was with relief and anticipation that his ring finally told him what he wanted to hear - they were approaching Mogo. From the ship he watched as the Lantern-planet came into view. "Stay in the cabin, lock the door," he told Peesh, a bloodthirsty grin crossing his face. "You may not want to see this." 

She looked worried but did as she was told, though she couldn't help peering out of the small window, curiosity easily getting the better of her. Her eyes went wide as bright figures rushed up to the craft, dressed in green and ready for a fight. 

"Unidentified craft, you have entered restricted space." The booming voice of Mogo echoed around them. "State your intentions." 

Turning on the view-screen, Arkillo let them see him - and he them. He snarled when he saw Kilowog at the forefront- he hated the Bolovaxian, perhaps more than any other Green Lantern. Maybe this time he'd smash that oversized jaw in for good. 

"Kilowog," he snarled. "I have no business with you. Where is Rayner? Or do you prefer I beat it out of you. I am happy to do that."

"Arkillo!" Kilowog's face showed his absolute disgust. "What tricks are you playing now? What's in that ship? Or has your ring finally tired of hauling your scaly butt around?"

"Still a fool, Kilowog. You're lucky my time is short. Give me Rayner or Jordan. I have questions that need answers."

"Any questions you got, you ask me, yellow belly." Kilowog's arms were crossed defiantly. "Before I declare open season."

Arkillo growled. He wanted nothing more than a good fight. Yet he was no fool – this was neither the time or the place. He could always come back... 

"Just tell me where our _Blue friend_ is and I'll be on my way." He deliberately avoided using Saint Walker's name, sure Peesh was listening to as much as she could. 

"And why would I tell you that? He's got enough to deal with." Kilowog, always one to stick to his guns, was spoiling for a fight as well, goading Arkillo with his refusal to answer.

"One of these days, Bolovaxian, I will rip your jaw from your skull." 

"Yeah?” Killowog's body tensed, ready to attack. “Come on then, you can have a crack at me right now!" 

“As you wish.” He got up, ready to exit the craft and rip the answers from Kilowog. 

"No!" Hearing Arkillo about to exit, Peesh rushed from the cabin. Though Arkillo still scared her, she was even more terrified of watching anyone else die. 

"Get back in there!" He roared, looming over her in his fury, the yellow glow reaching right to his eyes. 

She squealed in terror and fled, a single moment all it took to remind her of just what her rescuer was - and that she still didn't know why he had her. 

"Why the hell do you have an Astonian child?" Ready to fire, Kilowog stayed the other Lanterns with a gesture. "Has Sinestro sunk to taking hostages now, that desperate to wipe out the blue rings? Wouldn't surprise me."

"This is nothing to do with Sinestro. It... Is personal." 

"Yeah, like hell." Kilowog's eyes narrowed as he considered his options. Whatever was going on, he wasn't about to risk an innocent life. But how did they get the child from Arkillo safely? They had to do that before they could even start to figure out why she was there. "Just hand over the child, Arkillo and I might not blow your brains out. If there's any to blow."

“I would like to see you try,” he snorted. Still, he had come here with the intention of handing her over – eventually. Perhaps it was for the best, though the thought of not seeing things through himself grated deeply. 

He went to the cabin and banged on the door. "Stay. There," he growled, before leaving the shuttle. This time, he knew she'd obey. 

Flying out, it took barely a moment for the Green Lanterns to surround him. His glare fixed on Kilowog, he flatly ignored the others. "Listen, Kilowog, if you can,” he growled. I need to find Saint Walker. Now. The child is in no danger."

"Yeah, except from you," Kilowog replied in utter disgust. 

"I do not intend to harm her." It sounded unbelievable even to him. "She... Is Walker's child."

In an instant Kilowog had grabbed him in a fist shaped construct, the pressure squeezing his arms. "What kind of sick joke is this? His family died! And you wanna torment him with that?!" It was a sore subject for Kilowog, the loss of his own family a permanently open wound. 

Countering with construct claws of his own, Arkillo attempted to pry Kilowog off, hoping to rip the Green Lantern's arms off in the process. "I know that! But she IS his child. She survived. And all I am doing is returning her to him." 

"You expect me to believe you're doing something _nice_?" Kilowog snorted. "The rest of your story is ridiculous, but that takes the cake. I didn't hatch yesterday." 

"Believe what you like, but it's true. I only came here because my yellow ring will not locate him." 

"Of course it won't. Tell ya what... If you're telling the truth, you'll hand her over and let us do the rest."

"No.” Refusing to explain any further, he moved closer to Kilowog.

Kilowog's hammer appeared in his hand and he raised it, but he was stopped from attacking by a flash of white light placing itself between them. “Kyle?”

The White Lantern shook his head and turned to face his friend. "I thought we were past beating up on Arkillo?" 

"Never," Kilowog muttered, never taking his eyes off the Yellow Lantern. 

Kyle sighed. "Let me talk to him? Please? It's less likely to end in bloodshed." He looked pleadingly at his friend, feeling lucky that he'd arrived when he did. It was only when he'd been alerted to a large number of Red Lanterns in the next sector that he'd decided to get back up before continuing to investigate.

"Not always a good thing," Kilowog replied, but he moved aside to let Kyle talk, much to the White Lantern's relief. He had enough experience with Arkillo to know the alien wasn't entirely unreasonable. 

"An' he's got a hostage!" The Bolovaxian yelled, as Kyle moved away.

"A hostage?" Kyle shook his head."Arkillo? What's going on?" 

"She's not a hostage!" Arkillo flew at Kilowog, almost forgetting to use his ring and causing Kyle to restrain him. 

"Stop! Stand DOWN, Kilowog." Kyle glared and then gestured to Arkillo to come round the other side of the shuttle. "Okay. Now what the hell is going on?"

Kilowog out of the way, Arkillo put his anger to one side for the moment. "I found an Astonian child with Godorian slavers on Darvix V. I... owed Walker a debt and was sure he would appreciate my getting her out." He narrowed his eyes. "I was _only_ replaying the debt, you understand."

Kyle internally rolled his eyes at Arkillo refusing to accept any possibility that he might be showing a gentler side. “Of course.”

"So I took her. Intending to drop her on Astonia and go. But then I learned she is Walker's daughter.” He held his hand up, stopping Kyle's protests. “Yes, I am well aware she is supposed to be dead. She is not. It is not a trick or a trap. No matter what the Bolovaxian says."

Kyle looked for any signs that Arkillo was lying – and found none. “But... If that's true... How? Walker told me how they died! His daughter drowned."

"He never found the body, you must know that. He didn't have time, his planet was dying. Look.” For a moment, Arkillo actually seemed to let his guard down. “She survived, it's her. I was going to take her to him, but my ring cannot find him. So I came here. I've not told her, in case something... Happened." 

"Oh... No, he's fine. He um... He's rebuilding the central battery on Elpis... That probably interferes with communications." Kyle ran his hand over his face. "I can't believe this. Can I... Talk to her?" 

Arkillo nodded. "Fine. But say nothing about Walker until he's confirmed safe."

Kyle nodded, hiding any reaction to Arkillo's concern for her welfare. He followed the other Lantern to the shuttle doors and stepped inside, following him to the cabin. 

He watched as the large alien banged on the door. "You can come out now."

There was a barely audible patter of feet and the door slid open. He found himself looking at the young Astonian, her dark eyes wide and fearful. 

"Hello..." He smiled as he looked her over. "I'm Kyle."

She glanced over to Arkillo, who nodded. 

"I... My name is Peesh." Her expression fell short of a smile. 

"Nice to meet you, Peesh. I'm a... Friend... Of Arkillo's." He didn't miss the muttered curse that was thrown his way as he said that. "I'm hoping you'll come and stay with us for a while. On that planet right there." 

"I already told the Bolovaxian I wasn't giving up that easily." Arkillo interjected, before Peesh could reply. "I started this, I'll finish it." 

"Okay, okay.” Kyle replied before it could turn into another argument. “Arkillo can come too. If he promises to behave." 

"He will!" Peesh cried, before looking awkward. "I mean... I'm sure he will.” She remembered how easily he'd gutted the slave trader and winced. “I hope.” 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kyle struggled not to laugh. Just the thought of this girl - he'd forgotten how slowly Astonians age - and the self proclaimed 'God of Terror' forming a connection was hilarious. 

He smiled. "Arkillo, if you promise not to attack anyone - including Kilowog - or try to find tactical information or something - you can stay. Unconfined. Though probably not unguarded." Kilowog would never agree to that. 

The thought clearly grated at the fear lantern, but, slowly, he nodded. "Very well. But you keep the Bolovaxian away from me if you don't want him dead."

Kyle wasn't really sure who'd win that fight, but he was in no hurry to find out. "Fine. Okay then. Can we go?" Because as soon as they were safely on Mogo, he was flying at top speed to Elpis. Someone else would have to deal with the Reds. 

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

Xxxxx

As soon as they landed Arkillo ushered her out. Immediately, he was surrounded by a good dozen Green Lanterns, with Kilowog at the front. She cried out in alarm and the White Lantern hurried over. "It's okay... Greens and Yellows aren't exactly friends... But he's safe enough. Come with me, I promise no harm will come to him."

Peesh looked back, only to see Arkillo waving her away irritably. He seemed more concerned with the presence of so many Green Lanterns than he did with her, so she did as she was asked and went with her new companion.

She followed the White Lantern - Kyle - away from the shuttle. Arkillo, he assured her, would be given suitable accommodations, but she seemed to be in need of medical attention. "Where are we going?" She asked as he walked her towards one of many towering buildings, taller, grander and certainly greener than any she had ever seen before.

"We have our own medical centre. Doctor Soranik Natu will have a look at you. Don't worry... She's very kind. She won't hurt you." He smiled, trying to be reassuring. 

She nodded, in no position to protest, and looked up at the vast building that towered above her. "It's so big."

"Well the first few floors are for the hospital itself. Then a lot of the staff live above it. Makes things easier." Kyle explained. "A far cry from Astonia, isn't it?"

"You know it?" It had been a surprise when Arkillo recognised her species, now he did too? It was strange. They weren't an advanced people, in fact, compared to most of the races she'd met, they were positively primitive. She was still reasonably sure that she was the only Astonian to ever leave their world. 

"Yes... I... Visited it once, some years ago, though I kept out of sight. I know they're not accustomed to aliens there." He certainly wasn't about to tell her he'd gone to support Saint Walker on a particularly difficult anniversary. "It's a beautiful place."

"Yes, it is..." She managed a smile and the memories kept her nerves from overflowing as they entered the building.

"Wait here," Kyle said once they were in and near some tall, glass doors. "I want to explain things first." He had every intention of getting her the care she clearly needed, but he also needed to explain the situation to Soranik. 

He went through and Peesh watched as he spoke to a tall woman with skin that was a deep pink. She kept casting glances her way and Peesh fidgeted under the scrutiny. She didn't understand why she was so interesting to them and would have preferred to just find a spot and go to sleep. Lack of medical care hadn't done her any harm before.

At last they both came back out and Kyle rested his hand briefly on her shoulder. "I have to go and... See someone. Doctor Natu will look after you." He looked up at Soranik and she nodded.

"Come on in, Peesh. Don't worry, we just want to have a look at you, make sure you're in good health." She was relying on Peesh not recognising the procedures to run the additional tests without letting her know what was going on. "Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat before we start."

"No... thank you, I'm fine..." her head-tail swung, showing her agitation. She was far too nervous to be hungry.

"Okay, well... After we're done we'll go and get something. I'll need to eat by then anyway,” Soranik told her. “Come and sit over here." She gestured to a medical bed and watched Peesh hop up into it, pleased that her movements seemed fluid enough. "This is going to take a bit of time, so just relax."

Peesh nodded, but sat stiffly on the bed, hardly breathing. She didn't say a word unless Soranik asked her a question and then the answers were short.

Soranik observed the girl carefully as she ran the multiple tests. Peesh didn't flinch at any of the prodding or poking and seemed unaware of the extra tests. Her tension wasn't entirely surprising for someone who had endured captivity and Soranik hoped she'd recover from it in time.

"Okay, nearly done... If it's okay with you I just need a look at your back, the scans showed some damage there. I'm sure it's nothing, but I'd like to be sure... All I need is for you to take off your top."

If Peesh had been tense before, the request made her freeze completely. Her hands gripped the side of the bed until her knuckles were white from the strain. Her mouth was open as she tried to breathe, though the breaths came in short, sharp, gasps. 

"Peesh?" Soranik grew alarmed as the girl descended into panic and stopped what she was doing. "What's wrong?" She moved to face the girl, keeping her movements calm and gentle. "It'll be okay..." She soothed. Whether she was who she said she was or not, it was clear that she had endured something terrible. "You can talk to me." Carefully, she sat beside Peesh on the bed and waited. Her hand brushed Peesh's lightly as she willed the girl to regain her composure.

At long last, Peesh moved, shifting her position. Still without speaking she turned until her back faced the doctor's.

Taking that as permission, Soranik lifted the loose top, trying not to touch her. As the fabric lifted, she could see why Peesh had reacted as she did. A mess of ugly scars covered her back, some long and jagged, others smooth and short. Soranik hissed as she saw the wounds. Astonians naturally had tough skin and she wondered how hard they'd hit her to cause scarring like that. No wonder she was terrified.

"Oh, Peesh..." Very slowly, she dared to touch one of the fresher scars. They were healing, some almost healed completely. But there were so many.

"They used to... To make me take my own top off when they wanted to punish me," she whispered. "When you asked I... I..."

"I understand." Soranik stopped the retelling before it traumatised her further. "Peesh this... This will never happen here. Never." She let the top drop down, watching as Peesh pulled away. "I can help with the scars to your skin... And if you need to talk about the hurts inside... I can help with that too." Her heart went out to the girl and she hoped that, whatever the truth behind her identity, Saint Walker would be able to use his blue light to heal where she could not.

Getting up, she set the tests up to run in her absence. "Come on. Let's get something to eat and find you somewhere to stay."

Xxxxx

Peesh ate little, to Soranik's concern. She was badly unnourished and she was certain the tests would show her lacking in the vitamins her species needed. Still, perhaps once she was settled, she'd eat more. When she could cajole her into eating no more, they left the dining hall to look for some accommodations.

It wasn't easy, most of the Lanterns lived either communally or in private residences. There were no families with children she could stay with. She made a few suggestions, but they were met with looks of abject terror.

"Okay... Okay let me think..." She truly hoped this was Walker's child, either that or he was willing to take her in anyway, because the girl desperately needed a family.

She almost missed the scared whisper. "I don't want to be alone."

She closed her eyes. Of course she didn't. "Okay..." She hesitated, but at that point there was one obvious solution. "Okay. You can stay with me."

"I can?" Peesh asked, surprised enough that her voice was almost at a normal level. She barely knew the doctor, but it seemed by far the best offer she'd had all day. She had a good feeling about Doctor Natu and her instincts rarely let her down.

"You can. Just need to clear all my junk out of my spare room and we'll turn it into a bedroom. You'll like it... It has its own little balcony and you can lock me out if you want to." It was going to be a heck of an adjustment, but she couldn't see another way. And besides, she found that the girl was growing on her already. "Let's go and see, shall we?"

Peesh nodded and Soranik ignored the nagging voice that reminded her she might be letting an infiltrator into her most private space. So far she hadn't said or done anything even remotely suspicious and Soranik was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She took Peesh to her rooms, opening the door and letting her look around. "I can't say I'm always here that much, but I try to come back to sleep. You have free reign just... Don't touch anything you don't recognise until someone has explained it to you." She smiled and led the way to another door. "This will be your room. I'll get a team in, we'll have it up and running today.

The room was currently full of Soranik's assorted possessions, the only furniture an old sofa and a table. But it was large, with doors opening on to the balcony that overlooked both corps headquarters and a lush forest.

"All this... For me?" Peesh's eyes were wide with shock.

"For you." Soranik smiled. "Have a look a round while I get some people in to help." The items she could procure were fairly basic at such short notice, but they could add personality later, if Peesh wanted to. For now, the basic comforts were the most important and at least this way, she could keep a proper eye on her.

Xxxxxx

Several hours later, Soranik returned to her lab, Peesh asleep in the hastily put together bedroom and looking like she would remain that way for some time. Finally she was able to look at the now completed tests and check the results. There were a number of species that could pass for another, they had learned with the Durlans that such deceptions required extremely thorough testing to reveal. Sometimes even the subjects didn't realise they weren't who they thought. As such she had taken no chances, subtly subjecting the girl to every test she knew. And now the results were ready.

She took a deep breath, oddly nervous and began to review the results.

When she had done, she looked down at her ring. "Open communications to Kyle Rayner."

Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

xxxxxxx

Kyle pushed his ring to the limit as he flew through space, willing himself to go faster, faster. Soranik had run every test she knew, every procedure that would show signs of some kind of duplication or deception. None of them showed even the slightest hint that she was not who she said she was. Her DNA matched, her story held up. She was undoubtedly Peesh Walker. And she was overdue for a reunion with her father. 

He'd already left when the results came through, having decided that either way, Walker needed to know what was going on. But hearing that he could deliver good news was a joy - Walker had lost so much and now a little was being returned. The universe did give back sometimes. 

He was almost glad he hadn't been able to make contact through the ring. Some things really had to be done in person and this was definitely one of them. Elpis seemed entirely too far away right now.

It was odd to think that he hadn't hesitated to fly off knowing that he'd left Arkillo with reach of Peesh. Of course Soranik was looking after her too and Arkillo was heavily guarded, yet the truth was, he trusted Arkillo with her. After all he'd done in freeing her and bringing her here, he'd earned that. Besides, Peesh clearly trusted him too, even if she was scared of him, as any child would be. 

And she was still a child. Despite the years that had passed since her 'death' she was still shy of adulthood amongst her species. He remembered asking Bro'Dee about it, when he realised that the Blue Lantern had aged only slightly in the years he had known him. An Astonian's lifespan was roughly twice that of a humans and they aged proportionally. While a human of Peesh's age would have been well into adulthood at this point, she was barely an adolescent. Although he wondered how her experiences might have changed her. That sort of thing - it could age anyone. Although, she was Saint Walker's child and his positive outlook had hopefully stayed with her. Only time would tell.

By the time Elpis finally came into view, he'd almost lost himself in wondering how his friend would react. Walker was not easily shocked, but this was a miracle like no other. 

The planet glowed a soft blue as he approached, making him smile. It had been lifeless for so long after the Blue Lantern Corps fell, but now, thanks to Saint Walker's efforts, it was coming alive again. He didn't know where or when Walker had obtained or built a new central battery, but he had managed it somehow. With the reservoir filled again, hope shone brighter than ever, a power to be acknowledged. Soon, new Blue Lanterns would come here for training and the universe would be a better place for it. Who knew, maybe there was a place for Peesh in the ranks. Certainly something had kept her going these past years.

As he flew through the atmosphere, his ring guided him towards the location of the new battery. Not that he needed it. It stood as a monument to the first corps, on the very spot they had fallen. Here, Brother Warth, Sister Sercy and so many others had given up their lives to let Saint Walker live. To let hope live. That was something that would never be forgotten. Placing the battery here - it was just right.

There was, however, no sign of Saint Walker. In fact, the whole place seemed oddly deserted - though he supposed that wasn't too hard on a planet with an inhabitant of one. "Bro'Dee?" He called out. "It's me, Kyle!" 

There was no answer, so he walked cautiously towards the battery. The blue glow was strong and soothing, clearly Saint Walker had been working hard to bring it to full power. But... Where was he?   
"Bro'Dee!" Kyle called out again. "Come on, where are you?" He walked around the battery, looking for any sign of his friend. 

"Kyle?" The response was so unexpected that he jumped. 

"Walker?" He still couldn't see him. 

"Down here..." The soft laugh teased. 

He looked down and there, emerging from a tunnel like a curious rabbit, was Saint Walker. 

It was such a ridiculous sight, the esteemed Saint Walker popping up from the ground, that   
Kyle laughed, the upcoming seriousness fading away for the moment. "What are you doing down there?" He asked, as Walker emerged fully. 

The Blue Lantern smiled. "Checking that the battery defences are installed correctly. I am no fan of war, but I will not risk a repeat of what happened here before."

"Good plan," Kyle agreed. Even the eternally optimistic Saint Walker had his limits – and he was no fool. 

"It is good to see, you, Kyle," he smiled warmly, embracing his friend. "Though most unexpected. What brings you here?" 

"I..." All of a sudden, his carefully rehearsed speech sounded terrible. He'd planned exactly what he was going to say, was going to deliver the news smoothly and confidently. Yet now Walker was in front of him, the words sounded dry, unfeeling. "Um... We couldn't, um... Contact you by the ring..."

"No, my works here have interfered with communications," Walker nodded. "Is something wrong? If you need my help, you have it."

"Wrong? Oh... No. No, not at all, I just... Um..." He ran his hand through his hair. "You know, I'd decided exactly how I was going to say this..."

"How you were going to say what, Kyle?" Walker put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please just tell me. You say nothing is wrong but still you struggle to tell me."

"Right. Yes. Sorry.” Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. “It's kind of a miracle actually... you believe in those, right?”

Walker laughed. "Of course. I have witnessed too many not to. Why do you ask? Has something miraculous happened to you?"

"Well, yes... sort of. The truth is – it's your miracle, not mine. And that's why I'm here, to bring you to Mogo.” He shifted awkwardly as he tried to pick words from the muddle in his head. 

Saint Walker sighed and blinked a few times before replying. “Kyle, my friend, I mean no offence, but if you could please starting making sense that would be very helpful." He smiled gently. “I have no idea what you are talking about and it is quite confusing.”

Kyle blushed, annoyed with himself for making such a mess of this. How was it that he could face down universe ending threats, but ask him to deliver good news and he was all stutters and awkward words? "Sorry. I'm not good at this.” He took a deep breath and started again. “Um... Some days ago, Arkillo found a young Astonian bring held by slavers on Darvix V. He figured he owed you one, I guess, and decided to... Liberate her."

Walker looked surprised. "Well that was... Very kind of him. I knew there was more to him than fear alone. Although how did one of my people leave Astonia? We have no such means of transport.”

“That's where things get complicated, Walker. She was taken by a group of alien explorers who found her wandering alone. The Slavers didn't get her until later.”

“There was much chaos when our sun began to die. Many families were torn apart,” he sighed. 

“Right. But some not as much as they thought. This girl, Bro'Dee... this girl is the miracle. Because her name is Peesh Walker.” He smiled and looked at his friend.

The look Walker gave him then was so sad it hurt his heart. 

"Oh Kyle, I know what you are thinking. But as much as I may wish it, it simply cannot be, my daughter is long dead.” Walker looked away, unable to meet Kyle's gaze. “Another child by that name is not impossible.”

"You didn't let me finish," Kyle said. "I know I'm making a mess of this, just... Hear me out, okay? Her story matches yours, so when Arkillo couldn't find you, he took her to Mogo. Soranik had all your medical files from when you were unwell, so we ran tests. Every test. Her DNA is a match. There's no evidence of manipulation, duplication, coercion, anything. And you said yourself you never buried her. Bro'Dee, I know it seems impossible. But here, look." His ring glowed briefly and a picture of Mogo's newest guest popped up. 

Kyle found himself having to quickly construct a chair as Walker's legs gave way beneath him. 

"Sorry, should have warned you. But... You see? It is her. We've eliminated all chances that it's some kind of trick. This is your miracle, Bro'Dee. And long overdue." 

"I... But... How..." Still sitting on the chair construct, he tried to take it in, his mind reeling from the revelation, his eyes never leaving the picture. "She... She died, had I thought there was any chance she was alive I would never have left Astonia..."

Kyle stretched the chair so he could sit down next to his friend. "I know. For what it's worth, she thinks you're dead too. We weren't sure you were okay so... She hasn't been told the truth yet." 

"This is... I cannot..." He closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands as he struggled to deal with the onslaught of emotion. Tears fell freely and he didn't care. How had this happened? He trusted Kyle... If he said it was true, then it was. And the image... She had grown a little of course, but it was undeniable. 

"Hey..." Kyle put his arm around Walker. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you in a less shocking way but... Good shock, right?" 

"Yes..." Walker's voice shook. "The... Very best..." He tried to think, to work out how it had happened. How he had not known and for so long? "I need to see her." He wanted to accept it, but knew he wouldn't until she was actually there, alive and well in front of him. 

"Of course you do. We can leave as soon as you're ready." The journey was long enough that hopefully Walker would have time to clear his head.

"I... I need to set the automated defences. It will only take a moment..." He surprised himself by remembering. It was hard to think of anything but the news he'd just received. 

"Okay..." Kyle nodded as they both stood. "No rush."

Walker gave him a look and Kyle laughed. 

"Sorry."

Xxxxxxxx

 

Saint Walker was quiet on the trip to Mogo. The stars rushed past them in silence, the only sound the odd ship or blazing crackling of a sun. Kyle understood. Someone coming back - it threw you. Learning she had never died, that had to be taking some time to accept. 

"Hey..." Kyle broke the silence after several hours. "You doing okay? I know it's a lot to take in.” 

Walker nodded. "I am... managing. I was just thinking." He sighed. "About why I never questioned her fate, why I was sure she was dead, with no doubts. I believe I know but... it is hard to admit.” 

"Oh?" Kyle looked over questioningly. 

"When the ring heals, you know it shows you what you need. Arkillo saw Sinestro, because that was what would help him. I... I saw my family. All of them. I had no experience with the ring and so I never questioned what I saw." He paused, remembering. "Now I realise I should have looked back, made sure."

“You can't blame yourself for that,” Kyle replied. “You'd only just got the ring, you didn't know how it all worked then. And you'd been through hell trying to save your planet. It could have happened to anyone. What matters is now. You're alive. She's alive. Anything else can come later.”

Walker nodded. "Wise words. Yet I struggle to make my heart heed them. What has she been through? You said slavers had her... what did she endure?" His face creased in worry. 

"I don't want to say too much, it's not my place. But they didn't have her the whole time and she seems pretty resilient. Much like you. She seems to be a lot like you, actually."

He smiled softly. "I used to hear that often."

"I'm sure you will again."

"I hope so." He looked at Kyle then, his voice cracking with joyful emotion. “This... is really happening. I am going to see her. I am going to see my little girl.” The blue aura around him intensified as his hope gained new wings. He smiled at Kyle and his speed increased as he flew through the stars as a blazing blue beacon of hope. 

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Please check out the amazing fanart that Celebrusc drew for this fic!  
http://tuxedoelf.deviantart.com/art/Hope-Gives-Back-577473926 or  
http://celebrusc.tumblr.com/post/135016825239/a-fanart-of-tuxedoelf-s-fanfic-what-hope-gave

 

Xxxxxx

 

Peesh was grateful that Arkillo had been allowed to stay. She was starting to understand why so many people seemed to find that amusing, but it didn't matter. She liked this place, despite the constant guards around Arkillo, it seemed friendly and pleasant. Getting used to the planet talking back was the hardest part, although at least she knew she was welcome.

What she didn't know, was why she was here. Although there was nothing for her on her home planet, she couldn't see that there was anything here, either. She had a feeling that something was going on, because she'd seen a few of the Green Lanterns giving her some strange looks, but what it was she had no idea. 

Perhaps surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. Maybe it was Mogo, who seemed entirely unthreatening to her, or the way in which she'd been welcomed, but she didn't fear for her safety, or even her future, though it remained unknown. 

The Green Lanterns seemed keen to make her comfortable. Soranik seemed happy to share her home and had made it clear that she could have whatever clothes she needed and as much as she wanted to eat. 

She had visited the huge dining hall and had found, to her delight, that they had several Astonian dishes to offer her. She indulged willingly, thrilled to taste the foods she'd wanted for years. Yet when she asked where they'd got the recipes, she'd been brushed off, leaving her confused. 

She tried not to dwell on it too much, trusting that answers would either come in time, or she would eventually find the courage to push the issue. Instead she concentrated on the feeling of being actually _free_ again. 

She'd lost track of how long the slavers had kept her, but it felt like years and she had been free days at most - it was still strange to sleep in a bed, eat when she was hungry and not be put to work. Not that she had minded the work, she had always been willing to work and to help - but the forced nature of it and the punishments still haunted her. She shifted, an old scar on her back twinging as she thought of it.

It was her hope that those memories would fade with the scars. That she could put them behind her, try to forget. It was different from losing her family - those were memories she wanted, cherished, no matter how much they hurt. Those scars she carried willingly inside her heart. 

At least there didn't seem to be any rush. She had been told quite plainly that she was welcome here for as long as she liked. And it certainly seemed like a good place to start over. There were many races here, with many skills who could and would help her carve a path for herself when she was ready. For the first time in years the future actually looked bright and she hummed cheerfully as Mogo guided her along a winding path, to a place that he promised was truly beautiful. 

She had no idea that it was the same place her father had come when he was heartsick - but Mogo, of course, did. 

"It is beautiful here, Mogo." She smiled, feeling the grass beneath her bare feet.

"Thank you. I have been told it can ease the weary soul," the planet responded.

She nodded. "Yes... Yes, I can see that." Sitting down on a fallen log, she watched several treemunks run up and down the trees playfully. "I think I might just sit here for a while." 

Xxxxxx

Saint Walker was not oblivious to the eyes that were on him as he and Kyle landed. He was the last to know, it seemed, and perhaps that should have bothered him, yet under the circumstances he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was going to see his daughter. 

His world had been turned upside down since learning she was alive. In a way, it was a more dramatic change than when he had lost her, lost all of them. Grief, though terrible, was something that could be understood, coped with and eventually accepted. This - was something else entirely. This was joy, love, relief, guilt, fear, regret, _hope_ , all rolled into one and he didn't know where to start making sense of it all. 

How would she react to him? Would she accept that he had truly believed her dead? He had raised her to be forgiving but - and this, he supposed, was the biggest fear - she had been through so much. How much had she changed? Would she even be the daughter he remembered? Did it even matter?

"Bro'Dee? You in there?" Kyle broke through his thoughts. "Mogo says she's in the grove you like... And... Arkillo is over there." 

"Oh!" Walker looked up to see Arkillo approach, flanked by half a dozen Green Lanterns. "Arkillo!" He shook his head. "There are no words to adequately express my gratitude but... Thank you. I am forever in your debt." 

Arkillo snorted, still not one for sentiment. "You're hard to find, Saint Walker," he said. "Made it difficult." 

"I know... I am sorry. I had no idea... Thank you for bringing her here." The conversation seemed surreal, for so long he'd only talked about her in the past tense, when he had talked about her at all. 

"Well I wasn't gonna haul her around forever," Arkillo retorted and made to move away. "She's alright though," he added, before turning away.

Kyle grinned. "Did Arkillo just admit he likes her? I've heard it all now!" 

"I do not believe anything can surprise me any more..." The Blue Lantern said, before calling out to Arkillo. "Arkillo... Walk with me? I would... Be glad of your company and I hear she... Will be reassured by your presence." 

Arkillo growled and fixed Saint Walker with a look that would have terrified a lesser man. But Walker was unaffected. "I mean no offence," he replied, knowing that the very last thing a fear lantern wanted to be was reassuring. "However, these are exceptional circumstances." 

There was no verbal answer from Arkillo, but to Walker's relief, he did start walking in the direction of the grove. Yet to his horror, the guard started to follow and he shot Kyle a pleading look. 

"I think Walker can keep him in line," Kyle said, catching on and placing himself between the Green Lanterns and Arkillo. "Let him go. I'll straighten things out with Kilowog." 

The Lanterns muttered, but stood back. 

"I'll stay here... Good luck, Bro'Dee. Not that you need it. It will be fine.”

The confidence from Kyle was reassuring, though not as much as he would have liked. "Yes... It will." Walker smiled at Kyle and then walked off with Arkillo, into the leafy forest that Mogo was so proud of. Before long they were out of sight of the Lantern headquarters, completely surrounded by the tall trees.

"You are afraid." Arkillo stated a moment later. "It radiates from you." 

"Yes," Walker admitted. "Right now, I truly am. I am happy but... I do not know what to expect. I do not know what to say. I do not know how she will feel."

There was a rustle of leaves up ahead and Arkillo grinned. "You're about to find out."

Xxxxxxx

Peesh hadn't moved from the log. It was quiet here, with just the treemunks and birds for company, a peacefulness she hadn't experienced for a long time. It was almost a surprise to hear someone moving through the trees, but she jumped up when she heard Arkillo's voice and ran towards it, wondering who he was with. Maybe that nice White Lantern. 

You are afraid." She heard Arkillo say. "It radiates from you." 

And then, another voice. 

"Yes. Right now, I truly am. I am happy but... I do not know what to expect. I do not know what to say. I do not know how she will feel."

She froze, stopping in her tracks. She knew that voice. Heard it nearly every night in her dreams. It was the voice that gave her strength in her darkest nights. And it was completely impossible to be hearing it now. She couldn't move, couldn't...

But the other could. A rustle of branches, heavy feet and light. Arkillo appeared and beside him...

The world spun, stopped making any sense. She couldn't see, hear, Arkillo. The trees fell silent, the treemunks vanished. There was only...

"Daddy?" 

She stared, forgetting to breathe, not believing what she was seeing. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. He'd died, just like her grandfather, mother and brother. He'd saved their world and then he'd died. And then - he said her name. 

The rush of memories was like a physical force, a thousand images of him calling her name assaulting her mind. It caused her to stumble, but her body didn't know if it should go forward or back. 

Her legs wobbled - and then a strong hand caught her, guided her back to her feet. 

She froze again, feeling the warm, gentle hand holding her arm. Solid. Not a dream or a delusion. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she breathed and looked. He wasn't fading away, wasn't leaving. The hand squeezed lightly.

"Peesh..." 

"Daddy!" 

It didn't even make the slightest bit of sense to her, but as she threw herself into his arms, it didn't matter. A miracle was a miracle and she lost all desire to know _why_. It _was_ , that was good enough. She buried her face in his chest and let out a broken sob, clinging to her father as one sob led to another, until her whole body shook. As his warm, protective arms wrapped around her, she only cried harder. 

He hadn't expected this. Had thought he'd have time to approach her, to try to calm both their nerves. But suddenly she was there, right in front him, everything he'd dared to hope for, alive and aware and _here_. "Peesh..." Just saying her name, calling her was indescribable. Wonderful. Terrifying. 

He drank in the sight of her, slightly taller, slightly thinner. Older in a way she shouldn't have been. But alive. Whole. He realised that no matter what Kyle and Arkillo had told him, he hadn't really believed it until this moment. Despite all he'd seen and done, this seemed like a miracle too far, a gift too much. 

When she stumbled he didn't think twice, reaching out to catch her arm. It was instinct, but he gasped when he made contact, somehow not expecting the rush of emotion that would come from the simple touch. He called her again, wanting to say her name over and over, just to convince himself that this was real, that he wasn't about to wake up. 

And then she moved and he was holding her, really holding her, as he hadn't done in years. He put his arms around her and held her close, knowing he was crying as much as she was. It didn't matter, for they were tears of joy. 

"Oh my child... I have missed you so..." She trembled in response and he stroked her back soothingly, just as he had when she'd been no more than a baby. At that moment, whatever she'd been through since the day she was swept away didn't matter. It would, just not yet. Now was for this moment, this perfect moment where nothing was too bad and everything could be overcome. 

All would be well. 

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update last week, my oldest boy turned 8 and I was insanely busy. Made him a slightly wonky GL logo birthday cake which he loved. :)
> 
> Also I may have spent roughly two days mentally screaming at what was done to Saint Walker in Sinestro #19. If anyone wants to scream about *that* then message me on tumblr! http://tuxedoelf.tumblr.com/

What Hope Gave Back - Chapter Seven

xxxx

Time seemed to stop as stood there, hugging, crying, each hardly able to believe that the other was really there, really alive. Everything else was unimportant for the moment – they were together again and there was no holding back the emotion. At some point Saint Walker was vaguely aware of Arkillo making a noise of disgust and flying off, but when that happened he couldn't say.

Right now, all his attention was on the daughter who'd been given back to him. 

Peesh's sobs had quieted somewhat, though she still shook and hadn't yet made any attempt to speak. That was fine, he didn't trust his own voice either. His arms were still around her and his own eyes still wet. Whenever he thought he might be regaining control, he looked down, saw her there and the tears began again. 

It was when she sagged weakly against him that he finally came to his senses. Suddenly, he realised that he was a father again and his child needed him. Wordlessly, he gently guided her into a sitting position, staying next to her the whole time. He doubted he could have moved away, even if he wanted to. 

He waited a few moments, centring himself, finding his voice. What _did_ you say to the child you'd given up for dead? 

"Peesh, I..." He sighed. "I do not have the words to express how I feel." 

There was a silence as she sat back just a little and, in a moment that might have been amusing in other circumstances, copied his breathing, his centring. "Me too." She looked up at him, eyes blinking. "You're here. Alive." Her gaze dropped as she fought tears again. "I never thought... I missed you so much." 

"It's okay to cry," he reminded her, smiling gently. "I missed you too. Peesh... I hope you know that had I thought there was even the slightest chance you were alive... I would have come back for you."

The short, dry laugh that followed, shocked him. 

"Of course I know that... It's not your fault. We... We're here now... That what matters, isn't it?" 

"Of course it is," he replied with conviction. "I know only a little of what you have been through, but we will overcome it together." 

She smiled faintly, but turned her head away. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She would, in time, but it wasn't anything she wanted to relive just now. Just the mention of it brought back memories of digging a hole in the dirt with her bare hands and pulling her mother's lifeless body into it. “Can we... Talk about other things first?" She picked anxiously at her fingernails, as though the dirt from that terrible day was still under them. 

"Anything... Whatever you want. You must have questions." It hurt him to see her clearly holding back her experiences, but he knew not to push. The truth would come in time and with it, healing. 

Peesh nodded. "So many questions... about what happened, where you've been.” She looked at him, feeling anxious despite the joy of having him back. One question had haunted her for years. “Daddy, where's Jatt?” 

Bro'Dee drew in a sharp breath. He had forgotten, in his elation, that she wouldn't know. 

"He's not here and... he'd be with you unless...” She paused, hearing his intake of breath and feeling him tense up beside her. “He's dead too, isn't he?" 

"Yes," he answered softly. "He... passed a few days after we lost you and your mother.” Sometimes he wondered how even hope had got him through so many losses in so little time. “We... We'd been climbing for days. What little food and water we'd had was long gone. When he saw fruit, he ate it before I could stop him. He didn't... couldn't know it was poisonous." Even now, years later, he recalled the moment vividly. He couldn't bring himself to go into any more detail. Jatt's death had been the longest, the most painful. He'd held him and been utterly unable to help him. 

Peesh was visibly shaken at the details of the terrible death. “I think I knew,” she whispered, wiping a fresh slew of tears from her eyes. There had been many stories of her father's 'death' but not one of them had ever mentioned Jatt. “But I hoped...” 

"I'm sorry.” He said quietly. A lost hope always hurt, but when it was so personal, it was so much worse. “I thought I was doing the right thing when I took you with me. Perhaps... I should have gone alone. But our village was in chaos, I thought you would be safer with me." 

"I've thought about that a lot," she admitted. "You did your best, Dad. It wasn't your fault." She paused, looking away from him, up to the leafy trees overhead. "I was angry, at first. I wished you'd just left us at home." She reached out to play with a leaf, clearly agitated by the admission. "Eventually I remembered what home had been like when we left. With the riots and everything... We could have died there too. You just wanted to help everyone...” she rubbed her eyes. “That made me miss you even more." 

Walker took the leaf and set it aside. "I tried," he said. "In the end I... Found what I was looking for and our planet survived, but the cost... Was our family." 

She jumped up suddenly, breaking contact for the first time. "I still don't understand!" She cried, her hands waving around wildly in her distress. "How can you be here!? They told me you faded away in a blue light... After the sun went blue... That you died saving the planet! How can you be here?!" She looked at him intently, taking in every detail through the tears that just wouldn't stop. "You look like one of them. Like a Lantern. But I've only seen green and yellow and white and... and nothing makes sense!" Her hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to work it out. “Nothing makes sense.”

In two strides he was in front of her again, catching her hands in his. "Peesh... When I reached the top of the mountain, I found nothing. Nothing but a tall stone. No saviour, no messiah. I screamed and I shouted. I demanded answers. God gave them. That was the day it rained. The water washed down that stone and then, in it, I saw myself. It was me, Peesh, I had to become the one to save our people. So I went back, started trying to spread hope. In time, people with nothing else started to listen. It spread. In the midst of a gathering, we noticed the sun changing. You must have seen it go blue..." 

She nodded. The sky had changed forever that day. "I knew something had happened. I... Believed it was you. Then when they told me you'd faded in blue light... I thought God had taken you too." 

Rubbing her hand, he shook his head. "Oh, Peesh, no. You have now seen a little of what exists in the universe. Most of our people have not and they did not understand what they saw." He moved one hand, showing her his ring. "The ring came to me as our sun regained its youth. I am the first and currently the only Blue Lantern. My power comes from hope, in the same way the Green Lanterns are powered by will, or the Yellow by fear."

"Hope?" 

He nodded

"That... That's... She laughed then, though the tears were still falling. "That's... So you." 

"That's why the ring came to me," he smiled. "It needed someone with strong hope. And I have always had that. Even after I lost you all and my heart was broken, I held on to the hope that it was not all in vain. That the loss meant something." 

"I think it did,” she murmured. “But... I wish you'd been able to save us all."

He hugged her tightly, trying not to think about his much taller she was now, how she was older than any child her age should be. "So do I, Peesh. So do I."

Resting in his arms, she listened again to his heartbeat, letting the steady sound soothe her. "What do we do now?" Would they go back to Astonia? Did either of them have a home there any more? She quite liked it here, on Mogo. Perhaps they could stay. 

"I have not given it much thought yet. But there is no rush. We have both changed - I am content to spend time with you, to know the person you are today. The future will show us the way soon enough." 

"I'd like that..." She agreed as they sat again. Oh, she was tired. Not since the day she'd buried her mother had she felt so emotionally drained. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" 

"Please don't leave me again." 

He couldn't promise her that, as much as he wanted to. His life was dangerous and probably always would be. But, as always, he could hope. "I promise you, I will do everything I can to avoid parting from you again. It may not always be easy, but all _will_ be well. That belief has kept me strong, has brought me to today. It can do the same for you."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but in a way, it was better. Her father had never been one to make promises he may not be able to keep, to know that hadn't changed was comforting beyond words. The promise that he'd try was enough.

"Thank you," she murmured, clinging to him. For that moment, she was warm, happy and incredibly content. She had her father back. Everything else would fall into place soon enough. 

Walker held his child, finding that he had run out of words. The past could wait, as much as he worried about what she had been through, they had tomorrow for that. Time was on their side again and time was a great healer. 

At last, he grew aware of the temperature dropping. The sun Mogo was currently orbiting had a long cycle, but the dusk had finally come. "We should go back..." He could feel that she was undernourished when he held her, she did not need to get ill from the cold. 

She didn't respond and he looked down in concern... To find her eyes closed and her breathing soft. The emotional exhaustion had finally taken its toll and she had fallen asleep to the sound of his heart. 

The love he felt in that moment was worthy of a dozen star sapphire rings. He bent, dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head, before picking her up with the greatest care and flying back to the others with her cradled in his arms as she had not been since she was a baby.

Xxxxxxx

"Waiting here is pointless," Arkillo growled, looking up at the setting sun. "Who knows when they will return. This is a waste of time." 

"Why are you still here then?" Kyle replied. "No one is forcing you to stay. You can leave any time. Kilowog would probably appreciate it," he grinned. He knew Kilowog was using every inch of his willpower to stop himself attacking Arkillo. 

Arkillo glared but didn't reply. Though his loyalty to Saint Walker was rarely spoken of, it was real enough. Perhaps it now extended to his daughter too. They all knew Sinestro would have a fit if he ever found out and that probably wouldn't end well for Arkillo. Sinestro wasn't loyal to his own daughter, let alone anyone else's. 

Kyle chuckled and ignored Arkillo's muttered curse as they continued to wait. 

At last, a soft blue glow came from the woods and then Saint Walker appeared, Peesh in his arms. 

Realising she was motionless, Kyle grew worried and flew up to meet them. "Is she okay, Walker?" he asked anxiously. 

"She is fine, Kyle, thank you. But she is exhausted and I do not know where to take her." 

"I do," Arkillo's voice said, as the yellow lantern appeared beside them. "Follow me, Walker." He flew directly up, towards a tall building near the medical centre. “She's been staying here.” 

"You have all been so good to her," Walker murmured as the door slid open. "I cannot ever repay it." 

"Just keep her alive, Saint Walker," Arkillo said as he made to leave. "That's good enough." 

"I agree," Kyle said, following Arkillo to the window. "We don't need anything more. I'll send breakfast by in the morning." There was no sense in offering Walker his own room, he wouldn't be leaving her. "Sleep well." And he dragged Arkillo out before Bro'Dee tried to thank them again. 

Walker watched them go, then found the bed and set her down on it, pulling the covers over her, tucking her in for the first time in years. 

They were a family again at last.

Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter Eight

What Hope Gave Back - Chapter Eight

xxxxxx

The morning was late by the time Peesh finally woke from the deepest sleep she'd had in years. The sky here was a crisp, bright blue that shone a warming light through her window. She blinked in the bright light, caught in that moment between sleep and wakefulness. 

"Daddy," she murmured and stopped mid roll. Here, in the comfort of her bed, the events of the previous day seemed like a dream, but, as consciousness returned, so too did the possibility that it had been only a dream. 

Her eyes shot open and she sat up suddenly, fear gripping her. She'd dreamed about her father, about all her family, many times, but this had been different. This felt so real and she wasn't sure she could take it if it wasn't.

Her eyes scanned the room wildly - and stopped, as she found what she was looking for. Sprawled awkwardly on a small sofa at the far end of the room, was her father. He was fast asleep, his head on the arm of the chair at an angle that couldn't possibly be comfortable, his long head tail draped over one shoulder. He'd taken off his ring and was wearing simple clothes, much like the ones he'd worn on Astonia. His feet were bare, his boots discarded on the floor. 

Her frantically beating heart started to calm and she scrambled off the bed and dashed across the room, throwing herself onto her father without hesitation, too relieved to be careful. 

Walker gasped, woken suddenly by the impact to his middle. "What?" He tried to sit up, but found it impossible with the small arms wrapped firmly around him. "Oh..." His expression softened as he wrapped his daughter in an embrace. 

"I thought you were a dream," she mumbled against his chest. 

"Most certainly not," he assured her. "Though I must say I am relieved to be reminded of it too." 

He felt her smile. "We will get used to having each other again, soon you will stop waking in fear – as will I.” He looked down at her, still attached to him. “We will rebuild our lives together.”

"Yes... yes, we will." She hugged him hard, smiling now. “I look forward to it.” A buzz at the door made her jump and look up, though there was no fear. Not here. "Who's there?"

"Breakfast!" Kyle's voice replied, sounding amused. "I assume you're hungry..." 

Her stomach gurgled in response and Walker laughed. "Indeed we are, Kyle!" He eased her off of him gently, standing and stretching, trying to get his back and neck to straighten up after all night at odd angles. Even his head tail felt awkward. 

"You shouldn't have slept on the sofa," Peesh said, sounding disapproving as she watched him try to walk to the door. "It's not good for you." 

Bro'Dee stopped, looking back at her. "You sound like your mother," he murmured quietly, before opening the door.

His words shocked Peesh and for a moment she didn't notice Kyle entering with a large tray, so laden that he was using a constructed butler to hold it. (The butler looked vaguely familiar to Walker, though he couldn't say why.) 

"Hey, Peesh. You Okay?" Kyle asked, frowning. He'd expected a little more excitement. 

She shook the moment off and smiled. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine... Daddy said something.... Is that breakfast?"

"Certainly is! I hope you're feeling adventurous, chef was a bit busy so I made most of it myself...” He grinned. “Inexpertly prepared Earth food... Good luck." 

"I'm sure it is delicious, Kyle!" Walker smiled warmly. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful." 

"No problem... Well... I'll let you eat. Maybe see you later? I'm staying another few days... need to make sure Kilowog and Arkillo don't kill each other.” 

"Probably wise," Bro'Dee agreed. "Those two will never get along." 

"Kilowog is bossy," Peesh grumbled, lifting a plate cover off and inhaling the sweet smell. "What's this?" 

"Ah... Yes. Yes he is," Kyle grinned. He knew Kilowog's dislike - to put it mildly - of Arkillo was partly why Peesh didn't seem keen on him. It was a well-founded and mutual dislike, but Peesh didn't know that. Still, give it time – Kilowog took some warming up to under even the best of circumstances. "Those are pancakes. Blueberry. At least I think those were blueberries..." He grinned.

Peesh took a bite and her eyes lit up. “They're good!” she mumbled through a large mouthful.

Kyle laughed and flew up to the window. "Enjoy! I'm going to check on your friend!" He waved at her as he left, flying towards the heavily-guarded room Arkillo had been 'offered.'

Peesh watched him go, before taking another large bite of the pancake. The past few years had absolved her of any pickiness regarding food - but it _was_ good. "Mmm... Yummy. I think he cooks better than he thinks!”

Walker smiled. “He is always far too hard on himself. But he will like it if you tell him that next time you meet.” 

“Oh, I will then.” Sitting down at the table, she poured them both a glass of orange liquid, hesitating when it reminded her of things she'd been made to do, but carrying on because she wanted to do it for her father, not because she was being forced.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" He replied, his mouth full.

"Are we... Going to stay here?" She felt safe here, happy. Protected.

"If that is your wish... I'm am certain Mogo will not mind in the slightest." He put fruit on both of their plates. "I do not mind either.” Certainly it would make his task on Elpis difficult, but he would find a way to make it work. 

"You... Where do you live?" 

Walker poured himself tea before answering. "Currently a planet called Elpis. But I am it's only inhabitant." 

"Why?" She asked, poking at something on one of the plates. "You don't need that much space."

He chuckled. "No, I... It's complicated..." Well, he supposed it wasn't that complicated, but the last thing he wanted to do at this stage was scare her. "More Blue Lanterns are needed. For that we need a base and I have been working on that. But there is no rush, we can live here." 

"You don't mind?" She asked, only slightly surprised. "What about the others you said you need?"

"I will find a solution. Your happiness comes first, daughter."

"Daddy..."

"Do not worry about it, certainly not for now." He smiled. "We will work it out. I promise." 

Peesh looked unconvinced, but nodded. She trusted him. She always had. 

Xxxxxxxx

Two weeks passed in blissful peace. After moving to their own set of rooms, father and daughter started the long process of getting to know each other again. Peesh finally opened up to her father about the things she had endured at the hand of the slavers and, though there were many tears, it was the start of her healing.

In turn, he told her about how he had lost the other Blue Lanterns, how they had sacrificed themselves to allow him to live and why he was committed to rebuilding on Elpis. Eventually. 

Each truth brought them a little closer and Saint Walker felt the familiar glow of hope as his family slowly rebuilt itself. 

Kyle had left but returned again, bringing Hal with him, as well as the results of a rather indulgent gift buying spree.

"I told him you likely weren't all that bothered about things but he didn't listen as usual!" Hal laughed as he handed over several bags and boxes to a stunned Peesh.

"He means well," Bro'Dee chuckled, watching Peesh go through the boxes. Their culture was not a materialistic one, but she lived in a much wider community now and there was no harm in letting her enjoy it. He certainly enjoyed her delighted expression as she pulled out clothes, books and, right at the end, a soft, blue, velveteen rabbit. 

"I told him you were too old for those," Hal said, sighing. "I..."

But he stopped, because Peesh was already hugging Kyle. "It's so cute! What is it?" 

Kyle grinned victoriously at Hal. "It's a rabbit. Or at least, a representation of one. Not really accurate but popular amongst kids at home." 

"I love it," she declared. "Thank you, Kyle!" She hugged him again, her big eyes bright. Toys like this reminded her of home, given with love and a small comfort in the night. 

"Thank you..." Walker said quietly, when Peesh was out of earshot. "It has been a long time since she was so thoroughly indulged. She deserves a little spoiling."

"No problem, Bro'Dee," Kyle smiled. "I just figured she probably didn't really have anything that was really hers. Thought she might like some stuff to call her own." 

Walker nodded. "I had intended to get her some things, but you have done a splendid job. Certainly the rabbit is proving popular - most her age have outgrown such things but she needs a little more comfort I think." 

"Well, can hardly blame her for that." Kyle replied. "Besides, I've seen Hal's quarters - he *still* has an old, battered teddy bear. He's bad at hiding it.”

"Watch what you say, Kyle," Hal said warningly. "I've seen what *you've* kept..." 

"Perhaps you can all play together," Walker teased, stepping away quickly from Kyle's playful whack. 

"Careful!" Kyle laughed, but he was genuinely happy to spend time with Peesh. He knew what it was like to get someone back - the sheer joy it filled you with. When that someone was your own child, it had to be even more incredible. Seeing the two so happy, it was enough to fill him with joy too.

Though he still had worries. He and Hal hadn't just gone shopping – they'd spent time investigating the Red Lantern sightings that were still being reported. It made him uneasy that, by the time they got there, they'd found no sign of any Red Lanterns. In fact, in the time it had taken them to leave, go to Earth and return, there hadn't been a single sighting. It was though they'd completely vanished. It made Kyle nervous, but if he couldn't find them there wasn't much he could do. 

Xxxxxx

There were still dark moments for Saint Walker and Peesh, despite the joy. Nightmares were common for the young Astonian and many mornings found her having abandoned her bed in favour of dragging herself and the toy rabbit in with her father. Being near him eased the night terrors, whether they came from losing her family or being in captivity. When they happened, she curled up next to him and he wound his head tail around her, keeping contact and chasing the darkness away.

Sometimes she woke screaming, the nightmare too vivid, too real. She'd sit in her bed, frozen and unable to move, the scenes playing out in front of her eyes even after she woke. On those nights he picked her up and settled her in his bed himself, sitting up with her and bathing her in soft blue light until the nightmares ceased and she could rest again. 

In that way, she began to heal and, though he knew she still hadn't told him everything, he knew she would, in time. And there was no doubt in his mind that her happiness was genuine – if not quite complete yet. But they could work on that.

One morning after a particularly terrible night, he awoke to find her gone. That was unusual. She didn't tend to venture out alone that much and especially not after nightmares. 

"Peesh?" He called out, in case she was nearby. There was no response so he checked the other rooms, the balcony and then the long corridor. Still there was no sign of her, so he flew out of the building, to see if she was just outside. 

Concern nagged at him when she wasn't in the gardens either. "Mogo?" He asked, hoping the planet was listening. 

"Good morning, Saint Walker," the response came. 

"Good morning, Mogo." The swiftness of the reply was a relief. "Have you seen my daughter? I cannot find her."

"She is by the river," the surprisingly soft voice replied. "You know the one."

"Yes." He'd spent many hours there. "Thank you, Mogo." 

"My pleasure, Saint Walker."

Walker knew a proper talk with Mogo was overdue, but he also knew the planet understood why he had been preoccupied of late. Still, he vowed to make time soon. Friends were as important as family, if the distinction was worth anything. 

He flew on to the river, remembering how he'd been on foot the last time he came here, ringless, hopeless and depressed. How things had changed. 

It wasn't long before he found her, sitting hunched by the water. He landed a short distance away and walked over, so as not to startle her. As he approached, he could see that she had one foot hovering above the water.

"Peesh?" 

She tensed, then relaxed. "Daddy. I'm sorry I... I should have said where I'd gone."

"Do not worry. Are you well?" It seemed evident that she was not, but he gave her the chance to tell him.

She hesitated, before slowly moving her foot back to the grass. "I had the drowning nightmare last night. I haven't had that one for a while. I... I came here after to... Try and make it go, like I always do." Her head dropped. "I can never get my foot in the water."

"There's no rush," Bro'Dee replied, sitting next to her. "No one would fault you for a most justified fear." If he was honest with himself, seeing her that close to water wasn't doing much for his nerves either. 

"There is to me! Daddy, I... I want to take a bath and not be scared. And I want to put my feet in the water and feel the fish. I used to love that." She paused, gathering her courage. “I don't even like showers. I got caught in a storm once and I...” she shuddered. “Soranik gave me a special cloth, so I don't have to get my face wet when I wash.”

He couldn't quite hide his shock at the depth of her fear. Why hadn't he seen it these past weeks? Why hadn't anyone? He would have thought Arkillo might have picked up on it, he usually did. It seemed so obvious now that she had admitted it. Without hesitation, he put his arms around her. "Oh Peesh... I wish you had told me. We can get through this together. I can help you... My ring can help you. If you will let it."

"How?" She asked quietly. There hadn't yet been much talk of his rings abilities. 

"These rings heal. If you let it, the blue light will not make you forget, but it will take the fear, turn it into a memory that doesn't hurt."

"Did... Did it work for you?" She asked, unsure.

"Getting the ring was what helped me," he explained gently. "The loss of you all, it hurt me deeply, filled me with rage. But I kept fighting, because I wanted it to have reason, to not be in vain. I wanted to make you all proud. The ring gave me the ability to do that. Like me, you will never forget. Will never not miss them. But with the light of hope, you can find comfort in the memories, instead of pain."

"I like the sound of that," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "Will it hurt?" 

He smiled, kissed the top of her head. "No."

He knew that she might find the experience a surprise, but at least he could promise her that much. Rising, Bro'Dee pulled her up with him. "All you need to do is stand there. The ring and I will do the rest."

She took a moment and then nodded. When he was sure she was ready, his ring began to glow. The light focused on her...

And then the ground rocked beneath their feet and Mogo's voice cried out urgently.

"Saint Walker, move!" 

He turned, but was not expecting the blast of energy directed his way. Quickly he dodged, but not quite enough and he was knocked off his feet, away from his daughter and into the river.

He heard her scream as he went under.

Xxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peesh's bunny was inspired by this pic:  
> http://tuxedoelf.deviantart.com/art/Velveteen-Rabbit-560521710


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update! Sorry!

What hope gave back – Chapter 9 

xxxxx

Disorientated, he floundered under the water, feeling it close around him as he sank towards the bottom. He gasped - and was surprised for a moment when he realised he could breathe. Of course he could, he remembered, the ring protected him here as well as in space. It would have detected the danger and acted accordingly. 

And then, he felt something far more surprising. A tugging on his arm, a pull of unexpected strength hauling him towards the surface. His eyes widened when he realised it could only be one person. 

Faced with her fear of water or the fear of losing her father again, Peesh had defeated her terror of the river to go in after him. Almost without thinking she'd plunged in, determined to pull him out. Losing him again, losing him the same way she'd lost her mother and almost her own life - it was unthinkable. 

"Peesh!" He grabbed her and flew out of the water, hearing her gasp as they left the river behind. He could feel her shaking in his arms and cursed whatever had caused the blast that had sent him tumbling. 

"Mogo! What is happening?! "In the distance, he could hear a battle being fought. Invaders? But there had been not even a hint of trouble in weeks, if not longer. 

"Red Lanterns, Saint Walker," Mogo responded. "They are attacking our core defences." The voice was understandably distracted, as most of Mogo's attentions went on repelling the attacking force. "I am doing what I can, but many have already made it to the surface."

"So I hear." He glanced down at Peesh, still wet and trembling in his arms. He knew he would be needed in the battle, his blue light invaluable at times like this. Yet he had to consider, protect, his daughter. Where was the safest place for her? His mind raced to choose. With little time to consider the options, he decided on the medical centre. Hopefully the Red Lanterns would not waste time on those already injured or ill. 

"Hold on tightly, Peesh. I must go quickly now." He hugged her a little closer and raced towards his destination. 

As they flew, the battle became closer and he realised, getting her to the medics would be no easy task. The battle was raging both on the ground and in the air and there were numerous Red and Green Lanterns in his way. Flying through them with a child was not an option. 

He flew down, keeping to the trees in an effort to keep his daughter safe. He'd never have thought that there would be this kind of danger here - the Reds must have come in great numbers to cause this kind of battle. 

Flying low and fast, he looked for a place to provide safety and cover, knowing he could not join the fight without knowing she was safe. Yet even as he looked, he became aware of a growing flash of red behind him and knew there was no outrunning the fight. Not willing to risk dropping her, he landed quickly beside the densest trees he had the chance to look for. 'Quickly, hide! They must not see you!" 

"Daddy no! Stay with me!" She clung to him in terror even as he tried to prise her off. 

"Peesh, please. They are nearly here. I cannot fight them with you here. Hide - I will come back for you. I - We will not be parted again. Do not worry." 

She hesitated, still clinging to his arms, but a burst of a Red Lantern's trademark napalm vomit made her scream and she stopped protesting as her father pushed her under a low bush and set a shield around her. It was a risk, as he had to stay in range to keep her protected, but it was currently the only decent option. He pushed down the fear inside of him - he couldn't afford it right now. He had to keep believing that all would be well. Letting his hope falter now would be disastrous. He would protect her. There was simply no other option. 

He turned, facing the Lantern coming towards him. He didn't recognise him, which wasn't surprising. He kept his interactions with Reds to a minimum. At least here, he had full power. Mogo exuded green, keeping his rings attack capabilities unlocked. He could drain a red ring without it, but that depended on getting close enough to do so. 

He looked at the Red Lantern as it spewed the fire vomit at him again. More and more Reds had bathed in the lake, had their minds cleared. They knew what they were doing. This one certainly seemed to be thinking tactically. He'd have to be better. 

Walker moved, weaved and dodged red blasts as he tried to get closer and lead his attacker away from where Peesh was hiding. Using his heightened power he created a construct, a long chain to wrap around his attacker. Flinging it outwards he was forced to fly high when the Red dodged at the last moment and blasted him with an energy beam.

Glancing down he checked the distance, making sure the shield was still in place around Peesh and allowed himself a moment to wonder what she was thinking. He had never been a fighter - he had learned how, since getting the ring and ending up in situations where it was unavoidable - but it was not his nature. She had barely even seen him raise his voice before, let alone go into battle. 

He shook his head as he tried to get a lock on the Red. He couldn't worry about that now. Keeping her safe was what mattered at the moment - the rest could follow later. A second flash of red suddenly appeared behind him and he gasped, realising that he was now under attack by two Red Lanterns. They were both coming at him at speed and he was forced to twist his body into an impossible position to avoid the joint attack. 

His ring glowed and he constructed a snake, keeping it moving as it wrapped itself around one of the Reds. The Lantern screamed and thrashed, but he tightened it, pulling his opponent in until he was close enough to drain the red ring, watching as the red glow dulled and faded before releasing the alien and watching him fall unconscious to the ground below. All the while he was dodging blasts from the other one and now he turned his full attention to it. Yet at that moment, the Red Lantern stopped targeting him.

It was with wordless horror that he realised the other Red had seen the blue shield around his daughter and was heading directly for it. "No!" He flew down, faster and faster, trying to beat the Red Lantern to Peesh, knowing the shield was unlikely to hold at close range. From here he could see her face, only slightly distorted by the blue light. She was terrified. 

Her fear made him angry. Rage was not an emotion he had a close acquaintance with, unlike their attackers. The last time he had been truly angry was when he believed Larfleeze to be responsible for the fate of Odym and before that - had been the time he reached the top of a desolate, empty mountain, utterly alone. 

With no more time or inclination for constructs, he focused his power into a beam of pure energy and unleashed it just as the Red Lantern reached the shield and attacked it. The alien screamed in pain and paused, giving Walker the moments he needed to place himself between the attacker and his daughter. 

Hovering over the Red Lantern, he wrapped the screeching creature in blue chains. It was enraged, determined, as sure as any of them that their rage was righteous and for one dark, terrible moment, Saint Bro'Dee Walker felt a kinship with him. 

What had this wretched creature been through to turn it into this rage filled monster? Could that have so easily been him? If he hadn't had hope after he lost his family, would he be fighting for the other side today? 

The thought lasted only a moment, but it was one he knew would return to plague him in the future. Yet as the creature began to move, fighting the blue light that was draining it, he became of more Reds approaching. More to threaten his child. The chains pulled tighter, tighter, until the red faded and the alien's skin paled. It let out a strangled sound and, realising he was perilously close to crossing a line, Walker dropped the chains, which faded to nothing as they fell. 

The thin arms of his daughter wrapped themselves around him and he pulled her in. He could see three more Red Lanterns approaching already. How many were there? He wrapped a new shield around them both. "Do not worry. All will be well."

"How?" Her fear coloured her voice as she asked. 

He didn't answer. He didn't know.

Xxxxxx

There had been no warning of the attack. The Green Lanterns that had been on patrol around Mogo had seen nothing until the last moment. Kyle still didn't know how they'd managed it, but he planned to find out, as soon as they weren't fighting for their lives. He was sure it was all tied in to the mysterious disappearance of the Red Lanterns a few weeks ago. They'd been everywhere, then gone and now, suddenly, they were all here without any warning. It couldn't be a coincidence. Once it was over, he wanted answers – assuming they survived. 

He'd already taken down several Reds and had broken away for a moment, when he realised he hadn't yet seen Saint Walker in the battle. Everyone else was there, even Arkillo, which had become slightly less strange but no less questionable. 

Now Kyle cut across the sky, looking for the one flash of blue in the mess of green and red. His own light changed as he willed it, though he stuck mostly to green and white, finding them the most effective. 

It was with no small measure of relief that he finally saw him, though the relief was short lived when he saw Walker fighting a very large Lantern. He saw Walker lash out with a chain, catching his opponent in them and pull them tight. He expected Walker to release the Lantern once it was drained, but to his horror, The Blue Lantern continued to squeeze until he could see the alien go limp. Only at the last moment did he let go, the Red falling soundlessly to the ground. Kyle was horrified to see his usually peaceful friend fighting rage with rage - until he saw Peesh cowering nearby. Then he understood. This was not blind rage, but deeply rooted paternal instinct. He was determined to protect her and Kyle was just grateful his friend had his wits about him enough to stop short of crossing the line. 

Still, Kyle could see that Walker's victory here was only a momentary reprieve. Red Lanterns were already swarming like flies around him and, despite his increased power levels, with Peesh right by him he was limited on what he could do and not put her at risk. 

"Walker!" He flew as close as he could, blasting away as many Reds as possible. "We need to get out of here, regroup!" They had no battle plan yet and he had no idea where in that mess Hal was. 

Walker nodded, pulling Peesh into his arms and flying up. "Where to?" 

Headquarters... We need to find Hal and we need you there. Lot of rings running low now.”

"Kyle... I cannot leave her. It is not safe." 

"I know, but Bro'Dee, we need you in the battle. We can find her a safe place, but quickly. Even with Mogo fighting back, I think they've brought every Red they have. We need to end this now." 

"Very well. I was attempting to get her to Soranik anyway... Perhaps you can help with that." 

Kyle nodded. "I think I can clear us a path. But we have to move fast." Already another group of Red Lanterns was nearly at their position. "Stay close and boost me - we're going to smash our way through if we have to." 

Walker nodded, pulling Peesh close and wrapping one arm firmly around her. Encasing the three of them in a bubble, they flew as high as they could while still keeping an eye on their destination. 

"Ready?" Kyle's ring glowed and mixed with the blue. 

"We are ready Kyle."

"Okay. And - GO!" With a blinding flash of blue and white light, they sped forward. Reds came at them though and Kyle bit his lip as they flew at them head on. 

"Please, let this work," he murmured, a moment before they collided. 

 

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, work got so crazy I didn't even have time to do the edits!
> 
> But OMG if you haven't read the new issue of Sinestro you MUST! Some amazing Saint Walker moments!

Chapter Ten

xxxxx

The force of the impact was enough to knock Kyle's breath from him, even with the reinforced shield. A glance to the side saw Walker clinging to his daughter as the shield just about held. He looked as breathless as Kyle, maybe more so with Peesh clinging to him for dear life. 

Walker looked over, guessed his question and nodded. "We're fine! Keep going!" 

Beneath them, Reds plummeted to the ground, having definitely taken the worst of the impact as planned. 

Kyle kept his eyes on their target, Soranik's medical centre. It was close now, but a dozen or more targets were still in their way. He hadn't even known the Red Lanterns had so many - had Atrocitus been recruiting? Was it even him, or a splinter group?

Looking down, he saw a flash of yellow and grinned despite himself. If this ever got back to Sinestro, Arkillo's reputation would never be the same. He'd clearly killed a few of the Reds, rather than simply bringing them down, but Kyle wasn't about to shed tears over that. 

"Arkillo! A little help up here?" 

The Yellow Lantern looked up and snarled a curse so obscene the ring refused to translate it. The massive Yellow Lantern then flew up, without hesitation taking on the Reds surrounding the failing shield. 

Kyle winced as he heard bones shattering and flesh tearing. Arkillo got the job done his own way and there was no convincing him otherwise. His friendship with Saint Walker had not changed his basic nature - that was a force no person or ring could touch. 

Next to him, he saw Walker shield his daughter's eyes, trying to protect her from the sight of the carnage. She pushed his hand away though, reminding him gently that she had already seen far worse. _That_ was something he would be dwelling on when they were not fighting a battle to the death. 

With Walker's ring boosting his own and Arkillo's aid, they made it at last to their destination and raced through the doors. Soranik barely acknowledged them as they forced their way in, her hands full with dozens of wounded Green Lanterns. 

Looking around, Saint Walker shuddered at the sight of so many good Lanterns injured and maybe dying. He wished so much to stay, to boost their ability to heal with his own power. But he knew, if they did not stop the Red Lantern invasion, there would be little point. "Peesh... This is the safest place. Find a quiet spot... Stay within sight of the staff. They'll look after you." The whole building glowed slightly as every lantern still standing used some of their enemy to protect their wounded. 

Peesh nodded, scared and unhappy but knowing it was not the time to argue. "Daddy, I don't want to lose you again."

"I know, Peesh. And if it is within my power, you will not." It wasn't a promise. He couldn't honestly give her that. But it would have to do. 

The doors slid open again and three Green Lanterns stumbled in, their rings flickering. "Is there a battery here? Our rings are almost out and we can't get to the central battery!"

A doctor turned, shook his head. "I'm sorry, there isn't." They were using all they had to keep the centre running under siege.

"Let me help you." Walker didn't hesitate, his own ring already glowing. As soon as the Lanterns agreed he bathed them in the blue light, hearing the numbers go up as their rings recharged. 

Peesh watched, fascinated, having never seen this before. When the numbers hit one hundred she expected him to stop - but he didn't. Instead, despite the strain on his face, he charged all three of them to two hundred percent. She could see how brightly they glowed, how others turned to stare. They grinned and with a word of thanks, flew back into the battle at twice their usual strength. 

"Now if only you could do that for the whole corps." Kyle sighed, watching them fly off. 

Saint Walker was silent for a moment, thinking. "Perhaps I can," he said slowly. He looked over to where Peesh was huddled on a chair a in corner. "My friend, you still possess the power of the life equation, yes?"

Kyle frowned. "Only a part of it, why?" 

"You can reignite a spark of life?" The Blue Lantern asked.

"Bro'Dee, I don't like the way this conversation is going." Kyle crossed his arms. "What are you planning?" 

Walker glanced over to make sure Peesh couldn't hear. "I have an idea. It has never been done before but in theory - If I can get to the central battery, I may be able to boost it to send out a recharge to every lantern on Mogo. But I am quite sure it will take everything I have." He looked over to his daughter again and then to Kyle. "Do not give me that look. I am not suicidal. I am the furthest thing from it. But we are losing this battle. We must do something."

"That's insane!" Kyle threw his arms up. "That's pretty much guaranteed to get you killed!"

"No," Walker insisted. "Drained, yes. But you are the White Lantern. If you are there I believe I stand a good chance of surviving." 

Kyle shook his head. "I hate this plan." 

"Do you have a better one?" Walker asked softly.

Kyle sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No."

"I have faith in you, Kyle. You will protect me." He smiled at his friend.

"I still hate this plan." 

"I know. But I believe it is the best chance and will work if we work together." Walker seemed so confident, but Kyle had his doubts. 

Going over to his child, Bro'Dee knelt by her chair. "Peesh, listen to me. Whatever you see, whatever you hear, believe me. All WILL be well. Do you understand?" He met her eyes with determination. "This will be over soon." 

She looked down, eyes wide with fear and confusion before throwing her arms around him. "I love you.” She closed her eyes, trying to be brave, to not cry.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He tried not to show the barest hint of fear, though he felt plenty. His plan was extremely dangerous - nothing like it had been tried before. But the Red Lanterns were overrunning them on their own territory. They had to be stopped. 

Head held high, he turned back to Kyle. "Let's go, before the battery is overrun." And before he changed his mind and stayed here with Peesh. If his plan failed she might be alone again and that was not an option. All would be well. He'd told her that now he had to believe it.

Kyle nodded, still reluctant but resigned. "I thought we were over this with the Reds."

Walker took one last look at his daughter as they flew out. "So long as there is hate and injustice, there will be rage. I would rather heal them than fight them, but we have little choice." They flew up high and set their sights on the battery. "Though perhaps this will help." He smiled slightly. "Anything is possible." 

"Sometimes your optimism scares me," Kyle said dryly. He narrowed his eyes as two Reds flew at them, despite having Arkillo and - damn but the world _must_ be ending - Kilowog on their heels. The moment was a welcome distraction from the task ahead. 

"Me too," Walker agree with a wry smile. "But we can discuss that later. For now, let us deal with the matter at hand." 

Kyle nodded. He only hoped there would be a later. For both of them.

They pressed on, through the Red Lanterns that swarmed the planet like flies. Towards the central battery, trying never to stop moving, no matter what was thrown at them. 

"Are you ready?" Walker dodged a blast as he spoke.

"I suppose so. I still hate this plan." The White Lantern blasted a Red out of the sky. "What if... What if I can't do what you think I can?"

"I have faith in you, my friend. Have faith in yourself too." Walker eyed the battery with grim determination. I need you to believe in yourself as much as I do." 

"Okay, okay." Kyle took a deep breath. It had to work, didn't it? Despite all his experiences, he couldn't believe that Walker and his daughter would be parted again so soon. He didn't believe the universe was quite _that_ cruel. "Let's do this." He ignored the fear that gripped him. 

He caught Walker give the briefest glance back before narrowing his eyes and flying at top speed directly towards the battery. 

Kyle shielded him as he flew, keeping the Reds off him and trying to stop them realising what was going on. Mogo pushed the central battery to the limit and the light pulsed as he offered a charge to any Green Lantern within range. If Walker's plan worked, that'd spread a lot further. 

Walker didn't dare look at Kyle or anything other than his target. There was still a chance this would go horribly wrong, he just had to pour all his hope into hoping that it wouldn't. 

"Stop him!" The voice came from behind and Saint Walker knew they had caught on. But he couldn't stop to fight. Trusting that Kyle would do that, he focused on the battery that was now within reach. 

He dodged an attack and forced his way past another - and suddenly he was there. The entrance to the vast battery before him and open. Without hesitation he flew into it, barely noting Mogo's shock as he was surrounded and consumed by green light. 

Xxxxxxx

The burst of light was more than Kyle had been expecting and he closed his eyes as the flash nearly blinded him. When he opened them again, he could no longer see Saint Walker, but the blue-tinged green light that the battery was putting out was proof that it was working. The light covered everything and all around him, Green Lanterns reached, and then exceeded, their full charge. Something only the blue light could make happen. 

He was worried and kept his fights to near the battery, but he still fought, the Reds now weakened by the effects of the blue light and easily taken down by the now over-charged Green Lantern Corps. 

Kilowog flew by, chasing half a dozen off the planet, while down below an unfortunately de-powered Arkillo wasn't letting his failing ring stop him, using blades to good, if gruesome effect. The Reds were fleeing now, the tide of battle turned by Walker's actions. 

It seemed impossible, but within minutes, the battle that had raged all over the planet was nearly over. Most of the Red Lanterns had fled or been captured - or killed in the case of the ones who had tried to go against Arkillo. There were many wounded and dead Green Lanterns and it hurt to see rings flying off in search of new owners - but the battle was won. 

As peace returned, the bright light coming from the central battery began to fade. The hint of blue vanished entirely and fear so great Arkillo could have recharged from it gripped him. "Walker?" He took a breath. "Mogo, is he?" 

"I am unsure, Kyle Rayner..." Mogo sounded dazed, confused even and that was not reassuring. 

Hal flew up to him, having realised how the fight had been won. "He okay?" He asked anxiously. 

Kyle chewed his lip as he looked towards the battery. "I hope so." 

Xxxxx

From the window in the medical centre, Peesh had watched the battle. Though she couldn't see everything, she had seen the flash of blue and white head towards the battery and the resulting intense light. 

With no one available to offer even the slightest reassurance, she could only watch in horror as she realised exactly what her father had done in order to give the Green Lanterns the advantage. His words came back to her, his assurances that all would be well and she clung to them desperately. He wouldn't leave her again. He wouldn't. 

And yet, she was unprepared when the light sputtered, faded and threw and pale, limp figure from the centre, to be caught by the White Lantern.

She ran. 

Behind her, she heard Soranik call after her, but she ignored it. They were too busy to chase her and she had to get to him. She ignored the carnage all around, the bloodied, broken bodies. She couldn't let the horror in, not now. Only one thing mattered. 

"Daddy!" 

Her feet hit the ground hard as she ran. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps as she headed toward the battery. Only now did she realise how far away it actually was. It didn't matter. She had to get there. Ignoring the pain in her chest she kept going - until someone picked her up and soared into the sky. 

She gasped and twisted to see who it was. Soranik gave her a slight smile. "I said to wait. I was going there anyway."

"Oh. Thank you..." She blinked back tears. "Will he be okay? He... He said he would be..."

"I'm sure he wouldn't lie to you." She smiled but didn't share the hope. What Walker had done... It had to have taken everything he had. But maybe if she got there quickly enough...

With flight they soon approached the battery. "Peesh!" Soranik was forced to land quickly as the girl squirmed in her arms, desperate to to get to her father, who lay terribly still, cradled in Kyle's arms. Kyle's ring was glowing, surrounding the Blue Lantern. 

"Soranik! Help, I don't know what I'm doing..." He winced as he realised Peesh had heard that.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked, kneeling next to them. 

"Walker knew what would happen. He said my ring could revive him. But I tried already and nothing happened..." There was a rising panic that he fought not to give in to. Walker's ring was dull and unresponsive and the plan seemed to be falling apart. A quick look at Peesh and he gathered his will for another try. "I'm the White Lantern. Life is what I do. So what's wrong?”

"You're not trying hard enough, human." Arkillo's growl came as a surprise. 

Soranik nodded in agreement. "Maybe try again..." She ran a constructed scanner over Saint Walker, hiding the results from Peesh. "There... This is beyond me." She sighed, kneeling next to Kyle. "Try again, please. There's a little girl over there who can't take much more loss."

"I know..." Kyle looked up. "Okay. I can do this. I have to do this. He saved us, now we save hin. That's how it works, right?” 

Soranik didn't answer and Kyle looked back down to the prone form of Saint Walker. He'd trusted him, believed him him. He couldn't let him down now. His ring glowed as he called on his power and bathed the Blue Lantern in the white light again, trying to bring him back to life. 

It wasn't working. 

END CHAPTER TEN


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a busy chapter, hope it's not too much!

What Hope Gave Back – Chapter Eleven

 

xxxxxxx

 

Nothing was happening. Nothing at all despite all the life energy he could muster being poured into Saint Walker. Kyle didn't dare look up. He could hear Peesh crying, that was bad enough. "This is not happening... He trusted me... Soranik, there must be something..." The thought of losing Saint Walker was unbearable. 

"I'm not a miracle worker, Kyle... I try my best, but..." The doctor carefully put her arms around Peesh. 

"You can't give up!" Peesh demanded, and the fire in her eyes cut right through Kyle. "He promised all would be well! And it WILL. You have to make it that way! You can. I know you can." She was terrified, that much was clear, but despite that - she sounded, in that moment, so much like her father that it refuelled his desire to try again. He wouldn't, couldn't lose Walker.

"Come on, come on, think..." Kyle closed his eyes. There had to be something he'd missed.

An annoyed snort sounded in his ear. "Stupid human." Arkillo snarled in his face. "Try the ring." 

Kyle frowned, confused. "Whose ring?" He regretted asking a moment later as Arkillo let out a stream of untranslated curses. 

"Put your energy into his RING." The Yellow Lantern looked disgusted that Kyle hadn't understood. "It is connected to him."

Looking down at the dull blue ring, Kyle realised that Arkillo was right. The rings were part of them, the relationship somewhat symbiotic. He should have thought of that, should have realised. And by not doing so he'd wasted precious time. At least the ring was still here, even if only because it was completely drained. It gave him a chance to try what Arkillo had suggested. 

He didn't bother saying anything in reply, there was no time. Instead he focused on Walker's ring as his white one powered up again. Shifting the Blue Lantern in his arms so that their rings could almost touch, he willed the energy from his ring into the blue one. 

There was silence as the light flowed. Kyle held his breath, feeling the power of his ring as it transferred light, waiting to see if it was enough.

And then... The barest flicker of blue. Hardly there, yet he knew he'd seen it. "Walker!" He redoubled his efforts, heedless of the drain on himself as he latched on to what was quite literally a glimmer of hope. 

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the blue grew stronger. Kyle was exhausted now, but he didn't stop, pouring the white light into the blue ring, recharging it as Walker had recharged them so many times. He let himself listen to Peesh's pleas, used them to give him the will to push harder, fight more, for Saint Walker's life. "Come on, Bro'Dee..." 

It was going to work. It was, he could feel it now. He'd mastered the blue along with the rest, he knew the power of hope and right now the air was full of it. He just needed to push a little more. "Peesh... Come here, come and hold his hand... He should feel that, it'll help."

"Are you sure?" She whispered, walking through the white light to reach them. She was trembling and Kyle couldn't blame her. 

"Yes." Walker's words came back to him, asking Kyle to have as much faith as he did. "Yes I'm sure. And you'll be the first thing he looks for when he wakes, so just... Stay right there, okay?"

"Okay." She took her father's hand and waited, watching his ring. It was a little brighter now, the power returning. Finally, it sputtered and flickered before lighting properly. 

{locating sentient. Blue lantern 001 - located.}

"Daddy! Wake up, wake up, please..." She squeezed his hand tightly, only realising at that point that she could now see the rise and fall of his chest. 

"Peesh..." The word came before his eyes even opened. 

"I'm here, daddy..." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You scared me so much." She blinked back tears and held him tight. 

He groaned, as his body started to let him know the strains it had undergone. "I know, Peesh. I am sorry. I could not see another way." His voice was weak and hoarse, but he did his utmost to reassure her. A moment later he forced his eyes open and immediately winced from the bright lights all around. "Kyle... You can stop now. Thank you. I had no doubts you could do it." He hated how weak he felt as he tried to sit, finding he needed Kyle and Peesh's help to do so. 

The White light faded but Kyle stayed close, even once Bro'Dee was sitting steadily and had managed to get his arms around his daughter. He watched anxiously, worried about the friend he had so very nearly lost. 

Walker held his child, deeply regretful for adding to her trauma, despite the positive outcome. Even more would need healing now - but at least they were alive to have that chance. 

"Daddy?" She said quietly.

"Yes?" Her voice was muffled from being buried in his chest. 

"I think I got over my fear of water."

He couldn't help it. He laughed before he cried and held her tight, kissing her head and just being grateful that they were all still alive. 

Xxxxx

"I want answers," Kyle seethed as he watched the surviving Red Lanterns be dragged off to science cells. "This makes no sense. How. Why? Things have been calm for months!" A Red Lantern was dragged past him at he recognised it as the one who had attacked Peesh and nearly pushed Walker over the line. "Walker nearly died because of this unprovoked attack!" 

"I know Kyle, but try to stay calm.” Hal winced at the awkwardness of being the rational one. “Saint Walker is going to be fine and we'll find out what this is all about." Hal tried to placate his friend although he was every bit as furious. This should never have happened, especially here on their own Headquarters. "I haven't seen any of these Lanterns before, they must be new. That's pretty strange - I'd have expected at least a few familiar faces. Maybe Atrocitus isn't behind this." 

"I don't care, Hal. I want them found and stopped. This can never happen again."

Hal sighed. "Look, Kyle, I know you're upset. But I think we stopped them pretty well, they're in no condition to be mounting any kind of attack for a very, very long time. Let me deal with the interrogations. Get some rest, you look like you're about to fall over." 

"I'm fine," Kyle lied. "I'm coming with you."

Hal shook his head. "Fine, have it your way." He led the way to the science cells, where the Lantern who attacked Peesh had been taken, along with the others. 

"I want words with that one," Kyle said, his eyes locked on the Lantern. "Attacking kids... That's a new low." 

Hal nodded and opened the communications to the cell. He kept an eye on Kyle, who he worried would go too far. "Why did you attack us?" Kyle demanded. "And how did you get in unnoticed?" 

The alien seemed unimpressed, despite his situation. "I will not tell. The Red Lanterns secrets are their own!" He smiled, an act that sent shivers down Kyle's spine. "We will return."

Kyle's eyes narrowed. "Open the door, Hal." His voice was cold, utterly different from his usual easy warmth. 

"No," Hal refused. "Not until you calm down."

"Calm down?! Hal, this scumbag attached Peesh - she's just a child!" His ring flickered and Hal grew uneasy as the colours it showed were none of the positive ones. 

"I know, Kyle. And we will get the answers. But I am not letting you torture anyone. Thats not how we do things. You know that." Still, he turned to face the Red Lantern, who was now looking slightly twitchy as he saw the raw power of the emotional spectrum running through the White Lantern.

"I'd tell him what he wants to know if I were you," he said quietly. "I'm not entirely sure I could stop him if he really set his mind to getting you."

Xxxx

Kyle stormed out of the science cells, Hal hot on his heels. "I don't believe it. I don't. All this suffering... For what, to prove a point?"

Hal shook his head. “This is hardly the first time the Reds have divided. This group wanted to prove their superiority and what better way to do that than taking down the Green Lantern Corps on it's home turf?” He sighed, wishing he had pockets to jam his hands into. “And let's face it, they nearly succeeded. That new cloaking tech – well, I _want_ it. It gave them one hell of an advantage. Now we know about it we might be able to track it in the future though.” He smiled slightly. “Not that I think this will happen again any time soon, not with most of them dead or locked up. So try not to worry.”

"Not worry? We almost lost everything, Hal." Kyle ran his hand through his hair. "If Walker hadn't... He saved the corps. It's not supposed to be like that. We shouldn't need that. We shouldn't need people sacrificing themselves!" He closed his eyes briefly. “God, what was he thinking. What was I thinking to let him do it?!”

"Kyle... no one liked what happened. But Walker himself would tell you that the Blues were created to aid the Greens _because_ we can't always do it on our own. And okay, this took it to an extreme, but that doesn't change the fact that he was only doing what he was always meant to do. And it worked. We should be grateful. Especially since he _is_ still alive - thanks to you." 

Kyle sighed, his shoulders sagging. "You're right. I just... I can't shake the image of him lying there and knowing Peesh saw it. They've been through so much. They didn't deserve that."

"No, they didn't," Hal agreed, putting a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. "But as they say, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. They'll be okay. We all will now."

Xxx

The next few days found Saint Walker confined to the medical centre, under Soranik's strict watch. She had firmly ignored his assurances that he was fine and insisted he remain under observation until she was sure. Still, she had allowed an extra bed to be brought in for Peesh.

She was almost as worried about the girl as she was about Saint Walker. Peesh had been put through trauma after trauma and survived... But it was hard to tell what lasting effects would come from the experiences. Still, she had to admit that close proximity to the Blue light was probably one of the best places for her. That the wielder of that light was her father was simply an added bonus. 

That morning, she'd found Peesh wrapped around her father's arm as she slept. Walker was awake and clearly uncomfortable - but the tense look on Peesh's face stopped him from even attempting to move.

"She's still having nightmares?" She asked, as she set a mug of tea within reach of Saint Walker's free hand. 

"Yes." He looked at her worriedly. "They had lessened considerably, but since the attack, they are almost every night." He shifted his position to reach the tea and the grip on his arm tightened. "I suppose it is to be expected after all she has been through but... I could have spared her this."

Soranik shook her head. "How? I like to think we'd eventually have won the battle even without your assistance - but at what cost? Many more would have died if you hadn't acted. Maybe even her." 

"I knew you are speaking the truth, but... It is difficult. I feel I have caused her so much pain. When all I ever wanted was to protect her. I feel I have failed her." He sipped the tea, though found he could barely taste it.

"Walker... I can see why you'd think that. But you haven't. The things that have happened... They weren't your fault. Trust me, as someone who got the raw end of the deal with fathers... You're doing great and she's a lucky girl."

Walker smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Natu. Perhaps in time I will come to believe that as well. I hope so." 

"You will." Soranik replied. "I think she'll make sure of that. You can help each other heal in ways I can't even begin to." She refilled the teacup and turned to go. "Now, get some rest. I told the others you could have visitors today. Expect plenty of them!" 

"That should lift her spirits at least. And if Arkillo and Kilowog try to kill each other, at least they are in the right place." He was smiling now, enjoying teasing Soranik, who shot him a dirty look and left.

Xxxxxxx

"Peesh..." He called quietly, trying to wake her gently. "Peesh, you need to wake now. Our friends are coming to see us." Carefully and almost reluctantly, he extracted his now numb arm from her grasp. 

She whimpered in protest and opened her eyes when her hands were unable to grab onto the limb again. 

"I'm am sorry to wake you..." He smiled softly as he rubbed his arm, trying to restore some feeling. "But company will be here soon." He offered her some of the cooling tea. 

"Oh." She took the cup and scooted closer to him again, more attached now than she had been before. This time she'd almost seen him die and that deepened the scars she already carried. "Who?" 

"Arkillo, Kyle, Hal... Perhaps Kilowog, if he can stand to be in the same room as Arkillo." 

"Oh... That's good." She smiled slightly and reached out for the ever-present velvet rabbit that Hal had retrieved from her room. "I've missed them. It... Is nice of Doctor Natu to allow Arkillo." She had come to understand the tensions his presence caused in her time here and, though she struggled to understand his loyalty to someone like Sinestro, she was glad of the loyalty she'd shown her father. 

"Yes... I admit, his continued presence surprises me, but I am not adverse to it. Though I am sure Kilowog is." 

"They are too much alike, that is the problem," Peesh stated, causing Walker to choke on his tea. 

"I must admit, I had not considered that," he replied, coughing as the tea went down the wrong way. "It's an... Interesting observation." And one that would never, if he had his way, be said to either of their faces. Though the temptation to mention it to Kyle was strong. 

"You're laughing!" She pouted - and he smiled again, just to see that look, the one that chased the nightmare from her eyes. 

"Perhaps a little," he chuckled. "Go on, get yourself washed and dressed, then I will." And again he smiled, just because she didn't freeze at the mention of getting water on her face. There were many nightmares still to be overcome, but that some were gone - that was a good start and he felt the familiar rush of hope coursing through his veins. 

When she had left he got out of the bed, gripping the side table to help him stand. He was still weak from the events of the battle, still unsteady on his feet, but he was getting stronger each day. Moments like that, moments that made his heart sing with hope, they helped immeasurably with his healing. 

It was complicated, the way things were now. Happiness and sadness mingled constantly. There would always be loss, always be scars on their hearts. And yet - there was so much joy. They had survived everything that had been thrown at them and found each other again. They had made unlikely friends and survived the worst battles. But then, that was the very nature of hope. Hope was the light in the dark, the assurance that if you keep going, keep fighting, the light will return. And it had. They had made it through the darkness and the future was bright. "Thank you," he murmured to any being that might be listening. This was a gift he would never forget. 

She was washed and dressed when she came out of the bathroom, wearing one of the dresses that Hal had bought her. "Do you like it? The Earth-clothes are so pretty!" Feeling pretty was more than vanity for Peesh. For so long she'd been allowed nothing of her own, been denied all expressions of self. Feeling pretty, feeling good, helped her remember who and what she was now. 

"You look lovely," Walker told her, though he thought it showed more on her face than in the dress. "I best wash and dress myself, or I will look shameful beside you!" 

She laughed. "You are a hero, they wouldn't mind!" 

"Nonetheless, I would rather be presentable," he answered, deciding now was not the time to refute the 'hero' status he disliked. In his mind, doing what needed to be done was simply the right thing, not heroic. He picked up clean clothes and made for the shower, though paused at the door as a need to say something struck him. 

"Peesh?"

"Hmm?" Her reply was distracted as she helped herself to the tea.

"Thank you," he said quietly, not knowing how better to express it.

She put down the cup and looked at him in confusion. "What for?"

His ring glowed gently as he replied. "Living."

 

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, nearly done now! Just the epilogue after this. It's been fun. :)

What Hope Gave Back – Chapter Twelve

xxxxx

"What is going on in here?!" Soranik's shout silenced the packed room, if only for a moment.

"You dare speak to me in such a tone?" Arkillo snarled, from the opposite side of the room as Kilowog. Clearly going into battle together had done little for their relationship.

She turned, glared at him. "I most certainly do. I can also tell Sinestro where you've been these past weeks. I bet he'd just love that." The advantages of being Sinestro's daughter were few and far between, but hell if she wasn't going to take what she could get. "Now. What is all this? I said visitors, not a party!"

The room was a disaster. Where Soranik had expected a nice, sedate gathering of friends, instead there was a loud, raucous party. Every available surface had a Lantern sitting on it and scattered in between them were plates and plates of food - not a morsel of it healthy. Not to mention the strange, coloured strands of _something_ hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh, we just wanted to cheer Peesh up..." Kyle grinned sheepishly. "She deserves it, don't you think?"

"Oh no. No, I am not falling for that, Kyle. Absolutely not." 

"Oh, come on Soranik, it's just a bit of fun." Hal spoke lightly, but there was the 'Corps Leader' undertone in his voice. "We'll clean it all up."

Soranik looked around again and pulled a long, brightly coloured string from Kyle's head.

"Silly string," he offered by way of explanation, as though she'd have the slightest idea what it was.

"Extremely," she said dryly. Still... Peesh did look like she was enjoying herself. She was trying to hide a smile even now and that was something she hadn't seen in far too long. Saint Walker looked amused too and she realised that he would usually have come to his friends defence - but he was enjoying the situation far too much. She groaned. If hope wasn't on your side the battle was lost. "Okay. Fine, have your... Party. But you ARE cleaning up. And keep the noise down." Sometimes, she felt like a babysitter to a corps full of children.

Still, she caught herself smiling as she went to attend to her other patients.

"She was a bit cross," Peesh said, in the aftermath of Soranik's disapproval and departure.

"Ah don't worry... We will clear it all up," Hal said with a smile. "There won't be a crumb left. We'll all help. Even Arkillo."

Saint Walker chuckled. "That will be the highlight of the day." Arkillo glared but Walker only smiled. "Oh, you will. After all, Soranik _is_ Sinestro's daughter."

There was little Arkillo could say to that.

Xxxxxxx

The party was proof that both Walker and Peesh were well on the way to recovery and within a couple of days they had been released back to their quarters, which were actually starting to feel like home, though they lacked the privacy Walker preferred for family life.

From the window they could see the efforts of various Lanterns as they continued the clean up from the battle. The dead had been laid to rest, even the fallen Red Lanterns being shown the proper respect. Most knew that they hadn't chosen that life, that cruel circumstance had led them to their rings.

Shattered and damaged buildings were being rebuilt and Mogo was taking care of damaged fields, trees and the water supply. All was returning to normal again and soon, few signs of the fierce battle would remain at all.

Peesh leaned against the window, watching the work go on. "Arkillo is leaving," she said with a sigh.

Walker nodded. "He has been gone too long already. Sinestro will suspect. His previous loyalty will likely be his saving grace."

"I don't understand. Why does he go back to someone like that? Even his own daughter hates him! Imagine a man so terrible you are hated by your own child..." She could barely imagine it.

"It is not that simple," Walker sighed. "You must never underestimate Arkillo, no matter what he has done for you. He is a fierce warrior who believes in fear as strongly as I believe in hope. He has done terrible things before and likely will again. But he is also loyal to those he cares about, though I doubt he would ever admit it. He is as complicated as the world he lives in and we must accept that. While I would rather he gave up the ways of fear, that is not who he is."

"Your ring can't help with that?" She asked.

"My ring can heal those who are wounded, be it in body or spirit, but it cannot change a being's fundamental nature. Only the Indigo rings have that power and even then it is done with great caution."

"Oh..." She sighed, defeated. "Will we see him again? I know he's done bad things but... He was good to me. Without him, I'd never have been freed or known you were alive."

Walker pulled his daughter into his arms. "I am sure we will. Our paths have habit of crossing. And he will not forget these weeks any more than we will."

"I suppose that is enough. Do you think he will ever leave Sinestro?"

Walker chuckled. "We can but hope."

Xxxx

"You best look after her, Walker," Arkillo said, one large hand waving in Saint Walker's face. "I went to a lot of trouble to get her to you.” 

"I will, Arkillo. And I thank you again for all you have done. If you ever need anything, I am at your disposal." He'd have hugged him if he didn't think it was a sure way to lose a limb. 

"Like I would ever need anything from a Blue Lantern." He made a strange sound, between a growl and a sigh. "More than once."

Walker smiled. "Of course. Regardless, the offer stands."

Arkillo snorted and turned his attention to Peesh. "Do not get captured again. You will likely not be so fortunate."

"I'll do my best. Thank you Arkillo." She hesitated and touched his hand briefly, to his clear displeasure. "Sorry."

He let it go and shot a look at an irritated Kilowog. "Next time we meet it will be on MY terms."

"Oh, stop." Hal sighed. "Thank you for your help, Arkillo and... I'm sure we will meet again."

“Most likely.” Arkillo took flight and glanced down briefly, but he was not one for sentiment. He nodded at Walker and left without another word, his yellow light bright against the sky. 

Peesh watched him go and leaned against her father. "I really am going to miss him."

"I know." He smiled. "But there are still plenty of friends around you. And I have been thinking, we should find a spot to build ourselves a little home of our own."

Her face lit up at the suggestion. "A real house? Like we used to have?"

"Yes... We can combine architecture from Astonia and the technology afforded to us here to create a lovely home. I doubt anyone will mind, least of all Mogo."

"A real home again... Oh daddy, I've dreamed about that. Thank you." Peesh smiled, something she seemed to do more each day. Things were looking up again, any troubles that remained were ones that they could overcome together.

Walker was glad to see her enthusiastic response to his suggestion. She deserved a home and all the stability she had been denied for so long.

"We can start looking for a suitable spot tomorrow. I'm sure Mogo will have some suggestions for us."

"Indeed I do, Saint Walker," Mogo replied, without anyone realising that the planet had been listening. "And I will ensure you have the most beautiful spots possible."

"That is most kind, Mogo," Walker said. "You see, "Peesh? It will be wonderful."

She nodded, though there was a brief hesitation that no one noticed. "As you always say - all will be well."

Xxxxxx

"How about here? It is nice and quiet and you can still walk to the corps headquarters if you need to." Saint Walker was confused. Peesh had been so enthusiastic about building a new home for them, yet they had seen a number of possible locations in the past few days and she had rejected them all.

"No... It's too quiet," she said, shaking her head, her growing tail swinging lightly with the movement.

Walker frowned. It was not like her to be so picky, especially given the living conditions she had endured over the past few years. "Well... No matter, I sure we can find something a little more active... Mogo says there is a nice spot about a mile from the headquarters... They had planned to use it as training ground but it never happened... I could speak to Hal, I'm sure he would let us use it."

She looked away from him, up to the sky which was now growing dark. Mogo's current orbit gave them a day of nearly fourteen hours, but that was nearing an end and they had been out since shortly after dawn.

"I don't know... That might get too noisy with people passing by... Maybe."

"Peesh..." He hesitated, not wanting to get it wrong, or upset her. "What is the matter? This... This is not like you. You have always been grateful of choices, not dismissive. Something is bothering you, something that prevents you from taking any of these lovely locations. Will you not tell me?" He worried that there was yet another hurt hiding, something that had happened that caused her to reject all she had been offered.

"I..." She hesitated, her hands twisting together anxiously. She'd hidden it so far, but confronted with his direct questioning, she crumbled immediately. "Daddy you... You've had to change because of me. Your whole life, since we were reunited."

It seemed like such a strange thing for her to say that he took a moment to absorb it. "Well, yes, but Peesh, I regret none of it. Having you back is the single greatest gift I could ever wish for. Every change is made willingly and without regret."

"Are you sure?" She looked close to tears. "You told me of your work on Elpis, how hard you'd fought to rebuild your battery. And you were going to find more Blue Lanterns, build your corps again."

"Yes... That is true," he admitted. "But the work I have done will not go away, I can return to it someday."

She paced around the grass, agitated and upset. "I don't want you to. Daddy, I... I know you want to do what you feel is best for me. But I want to do that for you. I know what hope means to you. And... And I've seen the universe. It needs more hope." She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I love it here. I love Mogo and all the other lanterns. But... It's not where you need to be. I... Want us to go to Elpis. I want you do do your work. I want to help you." She smiled weakly. I didn't want to tell you because you'd put so much into making a home here for us. But in the battle I saw how much they need you. I... You always taught me not to be selfish so... I'll share you."

"Oh, Peesh..." Her concern and consideration made him incredibly proud, even as it broke his heart. "I can wait to do that. As much as I wish to bring hope to others, I must look after you first."

She blinked, trying not to cry. "I've grown up a lot, Daddy. Seen a lot. I don't need so much looking after any more. And you... Can still look after me there, can't you? I can't have all the hope. I want to bring others the happiness that you have brought me."

"You have grown," Walker replied, knowing his own voice was wavering. "You are becoming such a fine young woman. You are selfless and kind. I... Am so very proud." As she wrapped her arms around him, he held her tight. "Thank you."

The trees swayed softly around them and Walker heard Mogo give a sigh of resignation at losing two of his favourite residents. Still, it was for the best. Hope had to burn bright.

Xxxxxxx


	13. Epilogue

What Hope Gave Back - Epilogue

Are you sure about this?" Saint Walker asked yet again as he loaded their things into the shuttle that Arkillo had left behind. Peesh had been given so many things that it was impractical to try and fly them to Elpis without a craft. 

"Daddy, stop asking!" She sighed in amused exasperation. "I am very, very sure. You brought _me_ hope... I want to do the same for others. We need your Blue Lanterns to make that happen. Besides, we can still come back to visit, can't we?"

Walker set down a box loaded with assorted odds and ends. "Of course. And we will, as often as is possible. I just worry that you will be lonely with only me for company.” He watched her carry a bag of clothes in, packing the small ship perfectly, and knew that she was truly going to leave childhood behind soon. There was a little time left though and he was going to savour every moment of it. 

“We still have a lot of catching up to do,” she replied softly. “And it's not for long, soon there will be new Lanterns to get to know.” 

“You speak wisely,” Walker smiled, set at ease by her assurances. “Thank you, Peesh.” 

They stepped back out of the shuttle just as Kyle and Hal landed. "I can't believe you're leaving..." Kyle sighed. "I mean okay, I don't live here either, but I stop by a lot." 

"You know where you will find us," Walker chuckled, embracing his friend warmly. "I hope you will visit often.”

"Oh, count on it, Bro'Dee. There's no getting rid of me!" He laughed, feeling a little lighter at the prospect of seeing them again soon.

"I'll be stopping by too... Have a look at those defences, make sure you're well protected," Hal said. Years ago he had resisted playing any part in the Blue Lanterns existence, but times had changed. The universe needed them and so did the Green Lantern Corps.

"I would be most grateful for any assistance." Especially now that Peesh would be with them, he was unwilling to take chances. "You have all helped us so much. I can never repay it." 

"There's nothing to repay, Walker," Hal told him. "Even if you hadn't single handedly turned the tide in the battle with the Red Lanterns, there would still be nothing to repay. We were glad to help." 

Saint Walker knew that continually saying thank you would change little, yet his gratitude was so over whelming he didn't know how to express it. As he stood near Peesh, he could see others coming to see them off - Kilowog, Soranik and what seemed like half the Corps. 

Peesh's eyes opened wide as she saw how many had come to say goodbye. Kilowog landed next to her and she smiled. 

"You've got terrible taste in friends, kid... But you're all right." Kilowog said gruffly, squeezing her shoulder. "Take care of your dad." 

"I will." She grinned. "Thank you for putting up with Arkillo for me." 

"Yeah well... I wouldn't do that for just anyone. But don't ask me to do it again, okay?" 

Peesh managed not to laugh as she nodded. "Okay." She hugged him as tightly as she could before letting go. They hadn't spent much time together, especially with her favouring Arkillo's company, but she had got past her annoyance to see a heart of gold and a loyal friend. 

"Soranik!" She threw herself into the doctor's arms when she saw her. "I am going to miss you so much!" The doctor's gentle care had been the closest thing to a mother's touch she had in years and it was hard to leave it behind. 

"I'll miss you too, Peesh. Don't stay away too long. I'm always here if you need me." 

Close to tears, Peesh held on tight. "I know. I'll see you as soon as I can." It hurt to leave this, but she was determined and convinced that she had made the right decision. 

"Hey, don't cry..." Hal knelt down next to her. "You've got us all just a call away. No fear."

"No fear," she agreed, managing to put on a brave face. "But a lot of missing."

"A whole lot of missing," Hal agreed. He made a mental note to try and convince his sister in law to let the family visit Elpis, to let Peesh be around kids her own age, if only briefly. "Just remember... your coming back is nothing short of a miracle, I know you can survive anything. Both of you can. The affect you've had on your father is incredible.” 

"I agree," Kyle added, coming to join the conversation. Saint Walker had always lived up to his name, had always shone brightly. But since Peesh had been returned to him, he positively glowed with hope and happiness. He smiled and scooped Peesh up into a tight and affectionate hug. "Really going to miss you, kiddo. I should be in that sector in a few weeks though. I'll stop by, maybe stay for a bit." 

Peesh kissed Kyle on the cheek, her arms around his neck as she rested in the embrace. "I can't wait to see you again. And I will love the bunny always." 

"You're welcome, Peesh..." He smiled. "See you soon, okay?" 

She nodded and reluctantly let him put her down so her father could say his own goodbyes. 

"She's a great kid, Walker," Kyle said quietly as they hugged. "So happy you got her back." 

"As am I, Kyle. "The day you came to Elpis with the news... I will never forget it." He smiled softly at the memory.

"Well, that place needed some new, happy memories, yes? Seems like a good start." Kyle stepped back. "I hope you can make many more there." 

Before Walker could reply, Peesh did. "We will! We're going to build the Blue Lanterns up until there's blue everywhere!" 

"See that you do. Because that's a universe I want to live in." He couldn't help himself and hugged her again. 

"Are you ready?" Saint Walker asked, knowing that the moment had come. "It is quite a way by shuttle.... we need to go.” 

She nodded. "I am." Her smile lit up her whole face as she took in the gathered Lanterns. "I'll make you all proud, I promise." 

"I have no doubt of that," Kyle replied. "Good luck."

As Saint Walker and his daughter boarded the shuttle, Mogo finally spoke, the deep voice heard by all. "Goodbye Saint Walker. Goodbye, Peesh Walker. Know that if you need it, you will always have a home here."

"Goodbye, Mogo." Peesh looked around one last time, before walking slowly to her seat, blinking away tears. Still, she managed a smile as her father sat next to her as the doors closed and he set their course. She had her father again, that was what mattered most. 

Kyle smiled as the shuttle took off, rising through the atmosphere towards the stars. Even though it wasn't needed, there was a blue glow around the craft as it flew away. Hope was so strong now, cemented forever by a family bond. 

“Think we might have seen more than one Blue Lantern fly off there,” Hal said, as the shuttle faded from view. “That's one tough girl.” 

“Some things just run in the family,” Kyle agreed, turning away from the now empty sky. “But we'll see, there's more than one path she could take. She makes Walker's hope that much stronger, that's what matters. Because as long as he has hope – we all do.” 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, all done! Thank you to all those who read, reviewed and left kudos. It got more attention than I expected for a niche fic! I'm tempted to play with Peesh's adventures on Elpis and beyond, but we'll see! Thanks again, any questions, I'm on tumblr. :)


End file.
